


The Future Could Wait

by TheodoraPersiaJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best friends Draco Malfoy/Astoria Greengrass, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Draco is a good father, Drarry, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Horny Drarry, M/M, Married Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Medical Procedures, Mentions of Draco Malfoy/Astoria Greengrass relationship, Near Death, POV Draco Malfoy, Scorpius is a sweet pie, Slight OOC, Stubborn Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter, Travel, tw blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheodoraPersiaJ/pseuds/TheodoraPersiaJ
Summary: Draco knows what he wants: a family.Since the war, his whole life has been dedicated to that sole purpose and he’s about to achieve his dream. But just a few encounters with an infamous dark-haired man threatens all his plans... or makes them better?Draco has yet to learn to accept happiness as it comes, but what would you expect from the most stubborn Pure-Blood Slytherin ever?
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass & Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	The Future Could Wait

**Author's Note:**

> I am very happy to present you this One-Shot: The Future Could Wait.  
> It's the first time I publish something in English so, I hope it's not too messed up.  
> A huge thank you to the amazing C who agreed to Beta this story, which was not an easy job!!
> 
> It's been ready for months now, but I was so stressed out lately that I postponed the publishing.  
> But here it is, and I hope you'll all enjoy it like I enjoyed writting it.
> 
> The idea for this story actually came from one thing I had in mind. One tiny moment that you'll find at the very end of the story.  
> Whoever finds which one it is wins... I don't know what, probably nothing, just me being amazed, I guess!!  
> Let me guys know what you think and, hopefully, I'll see you all for my next work (probably a whole new one instead of the dozen WIP I still have waiting.)
> 
> Love is Love.
> 
> Theodora.

**THE FUTURE COULD WAIT**

The first time he met Potter again was two years after the war at some Ministry ball.

Draco, now Lord Malfoy thanks to his father's death in Azkaban, had been invited by his future father-in-law, Ignatius Greengrass, a close acquaintance of the Minister. He had thought of not going, given his past, but decided that if he wanted to clean his name and reputation, a ball at the Ministry was a good place to start.

So, he dressed up, took the floo and landed in the Atrium, ready to shake hands and smile. It worked… for a while. Until his eyes crossed Potter's. He didn't seem surprised to see him there or, if he did, it didn't show on his face. He had nodded at him, acknowledging his presence and Draco had nodded back.

It was enough, then.

The second time was two years later.

Draco had gone to dozens of parties and balls at the Ministry, but never saw Potter at any again. Didn't like the attention, they said. But this time, he was there. Fancy dress robes, untamed hair, bright green eyes and a gorgeous young blond guy on his arm.

Draco was married to Astoria Greengrass for a year then, but wasn't in love with her. Just as she wasn't in love with him. She knew he was gay. Of course, she knew. You can't hide that kind of thing from your wife. But the marriage was his father's last wish and his mother's only. So, he had complied and made things clear with Astoria. He would give her his name, his wealth and freedom in exchange of her discretion and an heir. She had agreed.

She was nice, distinguished and fun and they soon became something like best friends. Although, a year after the wedding, still no baby in sight, and she was suffering for that. And he was suffering to see her suffer. They were trying, though. Maybe not hard enough, that's true, but they were. In the meantime, he was going from man to man, enjoying himself for no more than one night. Never more. It was in the contract. Until a baby was born, they had to stick together. After the birth they would both be free but, until then, neither of them could fall in love. He just couldn't.

So, seeing Potter that night, clearly happy with the other man, had moved something deep inside Draco. A feeling long forgotten.

They had shaken hands, that night and Potter had congratulated him for his wedding, but nothing more, before the dark-haired man had left with a giggling Aaron – or so he said he was called.

Merlin, how he hated giggling pretty boys. Or just this one. Maybe.

The third time was again two more years later, but this time it wasn't in the Ministry.

Draco was in the waiting room of St Mungo's obstetric wing, reading an article about some stupid singer doing some stupid thing, when a couple entered the room. He merely looked up, not at all interested in them. He had a stupid article to read, after all. But, as the couple took a seat across from him, a startled voice called his name and he had to look up. There, just in front of him, were sitting Harry Potter and a very pregnant Ginny Weasley.

Oh.

"What are you doing here?" Potter asked, his green eyes locked on his own. _Very_ green eyes.

"Hum, I'm waiting for Tory. I mean, Astoria. Y-You?" Then, after another look at Weasley's belly, he added. "Sorry, that's obvious I guess."

The door opposite from him opened and a nurse looked at the only couple in the room. "Miss Weasley? You can come in. Sir, you can wait here for now, I'll come for you in a bit."

Weasley kissed Potter's cheek, got up and disappeared, leaving the both of them in an awkward silence.

"So," Potter started after a cough. "You're expecting, then?"

"Yes. Astoria's in there too." He smiled a little. After three years of trying, they finally did it. He was happy to actually have a baby. And she was too. Everything seemed perfect.

"Congrats. How far is she?"

"Fifth month's over. She's due at the end of October. You?" It was weird to talk with Potter like that, calmly, about such a grown-up stuff.

"Hum, I think Gin's due date is around the beginning of August. So, a bit sooner than yours."

Draco frowned at that. "You don't seem very… aware of it all. Hope your wife is a bit more concerned." It seemed strange to him. Even when he wasn't in love with his wife, he knew everything there was to know about his baby. Maybe… Maybe Potter knocked up the Weasley girl and was just being… responsible? After all, the nurse called her _Miss_ _Weasley_ and not Mrs Potter.

"My _what_?" The green eyes widened. "Oh! You thought that…" Then, he burst out laughing. Draco was a bit annoyed by that reaction. What was so funny? "Gin and I are not together! I just came with her because Luna couldn't. That's all!"

"Luna?"

"Lovegood. She and Ginny are together. They got married last year."

"Oh." Suddenly, Draco felt a bit stupid. Of course, he now remembered reading something about the wedding last summer. "So, you're just here as a friend. That's… nice."

"Well, I'm a nice person, Malfoy." Potter's grin widened when Draco rolled his eyes. "But, I'm the baby's father, so it's natural that I came."

Draco frowned. "Okay, I'm lost here, Potter."

And Potter chuckled, his deep voice warming something deep inside Draco.

"Ginny and Luna wanted a baby so badly that, when they asked for my help, I said yes right away." He said with a shrug.

"Really? They ask you to give them a baby, and you say yes? Just like that?"

"Well, they're my friends and I love them way too much to deprive them of a family. Plus, as I'm gay, it's more likely that I won't have any kids in the future. So, it may be my only chance. Even if it'll never be _my_ baby, it's better than not having any."

Draco looked at him for a while, not really sure how to answer that. Then, with a sigh, he decided to just be honest.

"I don't know, Potter. There's a lot of ways to become a parent. After all, I'm gay too and I'll be having a baby in four months. A baby that will be all mine."

Potter opened his mouth, ready to say something, but the door opened again on the nurse.

"Mr Malfoy? Your wife is waiting for you for the ultrasound. If you want to see your baby, it's now or never." She said cheerfully and excitement ran through his veins.

He got up to follow her, only stopping to throw a last look at Potter.

"Congratulation for your baby, Potter."

And then, he disappeared through the door.

******

He didn't have to wait two years to see Potter again, this time. Not even two months.

At the end of July, the last day of it, actually, Draco was having a drink with Pansy at a bar on Diagon Alley. The place was new, young and trendy and the two friends quickly made it their favourite place to hang out. So, on a hot Saturday night, they were very likely to be here.

So did Potter and all his friends, apparently. He spotted the young man the minute they arrived, of course. Always did.

Hair as wild as ever, tight jeans and tight T-shirt, green eyes sparkling under the bar's lights… It was almost ridiculous to see how attractive he was that night. Everyone else noticed too, but apparently, he was not being very discreet about it all.

It took Pansy a mere two minutes to detect desire in his eyes and two more to spot the reason of it.

"You're drooling, Darling."

The man turned his head back towards her and straightened up on his chair. "I'm not."

"Yes, you are. Look, my tapas are all wet. Come on, suck it up, have some decency and go talk to him."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Pans. Plus, it's Saturday night, and Saturday night means 'only the two of us'."

"It also means 'if you want to fuck, do it'. I'm a big girl, you know. I can stay on my own while you flirt with Potter. Maybe that way I'll be able to flirt too."

"You're a selfish little girl, Miss Parkinson."

"Same as you, Lord Malfoy."

They toasted to that with a laugh.

"Anyway, that's Potter we're talking about. That won't ever happen."

"Because you don't want to, or because you think _he_ won't? ‘Cause if it's the latter, the way he’s looking at you right now tells a whole different story, Sweetheart."

He almost fell for it and turned around to check. Almost. He knew his best friend by heart and, of course, she was fooling around. After all, Harry Potter could not be watching him, right?

"You're not trusting me, are you?"

"Nope."

"You should. He's… wait. Oh, shoot! He's coming over!"

Draco tensed up and gripped at his chair. "W-What? Stop kidding, Pansy."

"I'm not, he's…"

"Hey, Malfoy. Parkinson."

"…here. Hi, Potter."

Draco glared at his friend, turned his head towards the newcomer and nodded. "Potter."

"Well... Sorry boys, but someone’s calling me over there. Have fun!" Pansy said before standing up and leaving, her glass in one hand and her purse in the other.

It only took a second for Potter to take her seat. "She seems... nice."

"She’s not. Pansy’s a bitch."

Potter snorted and sipped at the drink he took with him. "Yeah, I kinda remember that. Was just trying to be..."

"Polite? Like always."

"Yeah."

An awkward silence fell between the two.

Come on! Why did he come here, to Draco’s table? Just to bother him or to speak? Draco rolled his eyes as the brunette was playing with his fingers over the table.

"So, what’s the party for? Your... Is Weasley’s baby born already?"

"Nah. She’s ready to pop, but not yet." The man glanced at his friends over Draco’s shoulder and smiled. The sight was somewhat... breath-taking and the blond man gulped. Where were his glasses? He couldn’t remember if he had them on his nose when he entered the bar. Without them, the green of his eyes seemed more vibrant. Fascinating. "Today’s my birthday." Potter said and Draco almost jumped, startled.

"Huh?"

He showed his friends with his chin. "The party. It’s for my birthday."

"Oh. Yeah, forgot yours was in July." Draco lifted his glass, looking at Potter. "Happy birthday, then."

"Thanks, Malfoy." He smiled brightly and knocked his glass against Draco’s, before taking a long sip. "Twenty-four, huh? Time flies..."

"Yeah."

It was awkward as fuck. Draco didn’t know what to say and those things don’t happen a lot. He _always_ knows what to say. But not with Potter. Potter had always been... different. Harder to talk to. Always bringing the worst out of Draco. In one way or another.

"So,... you’re gay too, huh?"

Draco’s eyebrows rose at the sudden and bold question. So very like Potter. "Is that what it’s all about, Potter?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"You coming here to talk to me." He gestured quotation marks with his fingers while saying the word _talk_.

"I just want to talk to you. Is that... wrong?"

"No. Just weird. Mostly when the first thing you talk about is me being gay."

"It’s not. We talked about my birthday."

Draco rolled his eyes again. "Because _I_ asked. If I didn’t, you probably would have started by that. Or we would still be mute like two idiots."

"Are you saying you’re an idiot, Malfoy?" Potter grinned at him.

This man... "That’s the only thing you heard, isn’t it?"

"I was just startled. That you’re gay." He added when Draco threw him a questioning look. "I didn’t know."

"No one does. Except for a few friends."

"And your wife?" He looked bitter when he said that. "Does she know her husband, the father of her child, is gay?"

"I don’t see why I should talk about my private life with you, Potter, but yes, she does. She’s known from the beginning and she’s okay with that."

"So what? Is that for... appearances? Did you marry her just for show?"

"Yes, Potter. I did. And to have an heir." The man looked at him, speechless so he sighed and explained further. "I'm a Pure-Blood, Potter. I'm sure you know that."  
  
Potter snorted. "As if I could ever forget."  
  
"… and Pure-Bloods fancy having an heir. A male one, preferably, but I'm not the kind to care about that. Plus, it was my father's last wish for me to marry and follow the Malfoy's bloodline."  
  
"Your father was a git."  
  
"Yes. But he still was my father. And he's not always been like that. Not at the beginning. The last thing he wanted was to see our name disappear."  
  
"So, she agreed to a loveless marriage just so you can have a child?"  
  
"Yes. But, trust me, she's more than happy with our... arrangement. It could have been worse for her. It _should_ have been worse."  
  
The former Gryffindor remained silent for a while. "Sorry, I still don't get why you had to marry for that. I mean, you could have done like Ginny and Luna and ask a friend or have a baby with a surrogate mother or something. No need to marry."  
  
"Pure-Blood Laws, Potter. A child born out of wedlock can't be the rightful heir. It’s as simple as that."  
  
"I see. So what? Once the baby's born, you'll just divorce?"  
  
"If Astoria wants to divorce, we will."  
  
"But you don't want to?"

Draco shrugged. "Why would I? The baby will need both his parents. And our relationship’s great so, there’s no need to get a divorce for now. Maybe one day, if one of us fall in love or something and want to marry someone else."

"So what? You just don’t see anyone else? What if you want to bring a guy home for a night... or more?"

"The manor’s huge, Potter. Astoria as a full wing all to herself. I’m sure that _if_ I bring a man home, there will be enough space for the three of us."

Potter smiled. "You thought about all that a lot, right?"

"It’s my life, Potter. So, yes, I did. The question is, why are _you_ thinking about it? About _my_ life?"

"I was just curious, I guess. It’s a bit… unusual."

As Draco was about to answer, a short blonde guy came at their table, a frown on his face.

"Hey babe! What are you doing? I miss you, over there!"

"Sorry, Kyle. I’ll be there in a bit. Order new drinks, will you?"

"All right, sir." The guy chuckled and kissed Potter on the lips before leaving.

Draco winced, slightly disgusted.

"So, no more Aaron?"

Potter frowned and, after a few seconds, his eyes widened. "Oh! Aaron? Wow, that was... two years ago? Almost forgot this one. Nah, Aaron was only around for a few weeks.”

"That’s... short."

"Well, let’s just say I get bored easily. Kyle, for example. I met him last Saturday at a party and I’m trying really hard not to tell him to leave right know."

"Then why even bother if you dump them after a week?"

The man shrugged. "He’s a good fuck. A bit of a screamer, but that can be fun sometimes." Draco blushed. Hard. "But apart from that... he’s not very interesting to talk to. That’s probably why I get bored. I’m tired of pretty faces. I need... more."

"Well, sorry to tell you that, Potter, but you sure need to higher your standards. You seem to have a type, but I’m sure there’s some pretty blond guys out there who are more than just good fucks."

"A type? Yeah, I do have a type."

Draco met the green eyes and startled for a few seconds. The look on Potter’s face was... weird, suddenly. But he couldn’t quite tell why.

"Hey Malfoy..."

"Harry!" Ron Weasley suddenly appeared from nowhere and threw an arm over his friend’s shoulder. "Please, go tell your new sex toy to stop being so fucking annoying! I think George’s about to punch him and throw him outside, and so am I!" Then, he seemed to see who Potter was talking to and frowned. "Oh, hello Malfoy."

"Weasley." He said, as politely as he could, but the redhead was already gone.

"Huh, sorry Malfoy. I should go and take care of it. Talk later?"

Draco shook his head. "Probably not, Potter. I have a wife to go home to."

"What? No, just... wait for me, alright? I’ll be right back."

He looked at his glass, still half-full. "Well, I guess I still have to finish my drink, so..."

"Perfect! Don’t move!"

Draco wasn’t sure why he decided to stay. To wait for Potter. He should have gulped down the rest of his drink and left but, instead, he stayed where he was and sipped at it as slowly as he could. His eyes quickly searched for Pansy and spotted her at the other side of the bar, talking to some guy and looking at him as if he was the only man in the world. At least, one of them would have fun tonight.

Because if Potter wanted him to wait, it clearly was not to have fun, right? He certainly wanted to ask him about his perfect dysfunctional life again. He wanted to understand what looked like a mystery to him and was Draco's only possibility to have a family of his own. He wanted to see how fucked up Draco's life was, even if he tried to show the opposite. Yes, Potter wanted to "talk" about things he couldn't comprehend. Nothing more.

Draco knew how it looked. Him waiting for Potter like that, but he couldn't make himself move, because after years of preventing his own happiness, of making choices for everyone else beside himself, he wanted to act selfish, for once. The most selfish thing to do right now was to wait for Potter.

So he waited. A long time. Way too long, even for him.

He resisted turning around to look at what was holding him behind but, after nearly thirty minutes, he gave up and looked over his shoulder, only to gasp. There he was, the little shit, almost lying over a table, is tongue deep inside Blondie's mouth. What a way of dumping someone!

Suddenly, Draco felt terribly stupid that he waited for him. Since when was he doing what Potter told him to? He wasn't his pet. Nor his boyfriend for that matter! No, he sure was not.

With a frown, he got up, emptied his glass and left the bar without even saying goodbye to Pansy. They were used to that and she knew perfectly well he would be going home no matter what. He had to come home every night. That was the deal. No night out if it's not been planned a week prior. The young man silently walked down the street. He could have Apparated right here, but he needed to walk a bit. Just to straighten his thoughts.

What he did tonight… Drooling over Potter, talking to him about his private life, waiting for him… Merlin, he was clearly stupid! But he knew _why_ , as well as he knew he would probably act the same way again next time. He had a crush for Potter. He had for years. Even at Hogwarts, he was desperate to have him in his bed. But he, Draco Malfoy, was a Pure-Blood, so he shut it up and remained the dick he'd always been around him.

But now it was different. The war was over, they were adults, both gay… There could have been something between them, and that's why he stayed tonight, but once again, he was stupid to think that. He wanted Potter. Badly. But the thing was: Potter didn't want him. He was just curious about his life and his choices, that's all. Tonight, Potter would fuck this Kyle guy all night and not think about him at all.

That’s exactly what Draco had to do. Not fuck all night, although Astoria would be open to that, with the pregnancy making her very horny sometimes. No, he had to forget about Potter, not to think about him again.

Until next time.

As he was approaching the end of Diagon Alley, Draco decided he walked enough and got ready to Apparate but, as he drew his wand out, a voice stopped him.

"Malfoy! Wait!"

He looked behind him only to see an out of breath Harry Potter running towards him. "Potter? What are you doing here?"

"I told you to wait for me. Why did you leave?"

"I did wait, Potter. For thirty minutes. But when I realised you were busy with Blondie… Kyle, I left. I have better things to do than wait for you to stop playing around, Potter."

"Like what? Go home and chitchat with your lovely wife?"

"Yes, for example."

"Then why did you say you would wait for me?"

"I said I'll finish my drink. Which should have taken me less than five minutes. I waited more because I'm polite and well-behaved. Something you're clearly not."

He scowled. "I'm perfectly well-behaved, Malfoy!"

"Really? You told me to wait for you, that you'll be right back and, thirty minutes later, you're still eating your boyfriend's face? Boyfriend you were supposed to be dumping, by the way."

"Oh, so here's the problem. You're jealous!"

Draco remained speechless for a while. The grin on Potter's face was annoying. The man was annoying. The fact that he was right was more than annoying, but he clearly couldn't know that.

"Why would I be jealous, Potter? I have everything I want. Name, wealth, a baby on the way…"

"And a wife."

Draco raised his hands in frustration. "Come on Potter! What's bothering you so much with me having a wife? That's ridiculous!"

"What's bothering me is that you're gay, Malfoy!"

"I'm not going through that explanation again. Sorry, but it's way too late for that." He started to turn away, ready to leave. But Potter grabbed his arm.

"You're gay, Malfoy." Draco was about to tell him he was rambling, but the look on Potter's face stopped him. Despair. How… "You're gay and I didn't know. If I did… When I heard you were married, I thought I could never… but you've been gay the whole time, and I could have…"

"…Potter? What do you mean, exactly?" He wasn't sure. He heard the words, but his brain couldn't understand their meaning. He was afraid to understand.

"I want you, Malfoy. I always did. I know I was a dick to you for all those years, but I didn't know what to do, how to act with you, with all those feelings." Draco's eyes widened. Feelings? "You said I had a type, earlier. And you're right, I do. _You_ are my type."

"W-what?"

"Can't you see it? Aaron, Kyle… Every guy I date are blonde, thin and beautiful. Just like you."

Draco inhaled sharply as the words finally sunk in. Potter _wanted_ him. And he thought he was beautiful. The man moved closer, his hand still on Draco's arm.

"I'm sorry about earlier. Kyle wasn't letting go and he asked for one last kiss. I just got carried away, knowing you were just there… For the first time, you're here and… available? I would be stupid not to try. I want you, Malfoy. Badly."

Now, he was just an inch away from Draco, clearly waiting for a sign, a word from the former Slytherin to kiss him, and Draco desperately wanted to, But… it was Potter. Could he trust him? Could he… surrender to him? Plus, there was the rule: no love story until the baby's birth. He wasn't sure he could stay away from Potter once he'd have a taste of him.

"I… can't, Potter."

The man frown, frustration clear in his eyes. "What? But I thought…"

"You thought? What did you think, Potter? That I would fall for your sweet words? That you could say you want me and have me in your bed in a heartbeat? That's not how it works, Potter. People don't always do everything you want. That's called freewill."

"I-I know that, I just… I thought you felt the same. Your eyes… I just thought you wanted me too." The dark-haired man let go of his arm and took a step back before straightening up. "I'm sorry, Malfoy. I was wrong, I clearly misread the signs. You can forget about it. It won't happen again." He nodded once, then turned around and started to walk back to the bar.

The sight of his back walking away from him broke Draco's heart. What was he doing? He wanted Potter since Hogwarts and when he offered himself on a plate, Draco turned him down? If he thought he was stupid before, it'd gotten worse! But he still couldn't do it, right? Because Tory… Fuck! The baby would be there in three months! He did his part of the job and could start living, now, couldn't he? Plus, Potter wasn't proposing, or asking for a love story with the whole package. He wanted him. That's all he wanted for now. Maybe it would be one night, maybe more. But they didn't have to promise each other anything for now.

"Potter! Wait!" He shouted before changing his mind again. The man stopped, and turned to look at him, a glimpse of hope clear in his eyes. "You were right. You _thought_ right."

Potter quickly walked back to him and looked straight into his eyes. "I did?"

"Yeah. I want you too." He didn't specify for how long he'd wanted him. Not relevant at all.

"Oh. Well… That's good. So, what now? Do you want to go back and have another drink? Talk a bit longer?"

"No. I'm going home, now. So, either you stay here to party with your friends, or you come along and fuck me."

In the darkness, he thought he saw some redness take over Potter's face. So, he too could blush, then.

"You're pretty bold about it. Okay, let's go. But we can go to my place, if you want?"

"No. Mine will do. Rules." He added with a shrug.

"Pure-Bloods one?"

"Private one."

Then, he offered his arm to the man and, a second later, they both disappeared with a 'Crack' sound.

********

"Dray, Darling? Is that you?" A woman's voice asked when both men walked through the front door.

"Yes." Draco said and moved to the living room, Potter right behind him. "Why are you still up? Is something wrong?"

Astoria smiled sweetly at him. "Don't worry, Dear. I just couldn't sleep, so I got up to have a cup of tea. How was your evening?" Then, she seemed to notice the dark-haired man behind her husband. "Oh, sorry! You have some company!"

"Yes. Huh… I guess you remember Potter?"

"How could I forget? Hello, Mr Potter."

The man moved closer and shook the extended hand, almost shyly. "Hello, Lady Malfoy."

"Please, call me Astoria. Do you want some tea?"

"No, thank you. I'm good."

She smiled again, her eyes going from one man to the other. Draco was used to this kind of situation, even if he didn't bring a lot of men home since their wedding. But he could almost feel Potter's nervousness. Of course, it must be awkward to chat casually with the wife of the man you're going to sleep with. He could have waited a bit longer, sat next to her, have tea, only to see Potter suffer, but he decided not to. Out of kindness? No, mostly out of fear to see the man run away.

"Well, we'll be going, now." He heard a discreet relieved sigh next to him and grinned. "I'll be in my chambers if you need me, Tory."

"No problem. Have a good night, guys!"

He leaned in and pecked the top of her head. "You too, Honey." Then, he turned around and left the room, quickly followed by Potter.

They climbed the massive, white marbled stairs silently, then took a large corridor on the right. There were doors on each side, a heavy carpet on the floor, paintings on the walls and, after a turn left, a few other doors. Draco led the man to the last one and opened it, revelling a large room that let the Saviour speechless.

Draco loved this part of the Manor. After his father's death and his mother's exile in France, he entirely redecorated the whole house, making it more welcoming, brighter and warmer to live in. He didn't want to raise a child in the surroundings he grew up in. Plus, he needed the past to stay in the past.

His chambers were a good example of this change. A large and bright living room welcomed the guests with two big couches placed in front of a fireplace, a heavy carpet had been thrown on the wooden floor and a library, which took an entire wall, was full of books. On the opposite wall, two windows allowed sun to flood the room with light during day time. A door across the fireplace led to the bedroom. There, his king-sized bed took almost all the space, the white linen sheets bright and spotless. The only other furniture were two white wooden side-tables on each side of the bed and a comfy chair under the only but big window. On the wall, just above the bed, a beautiful painting was hung, showing the moor of Scotland, one of Draco's favourite places on Earth. Pansy was the one who painted it and he adored it. Two other doors in the bedroom led to a dressing-room for one and to en-suite bathroom for the other. Large, white marble everywhere, two more windows as it was on the corner of the manor, a huge tub and a walk-in shower… classical, but lovely.

Yes, Draco loved his chambers and could spend days in here or in his office just next door. By the look on Potter's face, he loved it too.

"Wow, that's…"

"Beautiful? Yes, I know. Thank you."

"The manor seems way different than what I remember. Less… dark."

"I know. I made some changes when I became Lord Malfoy."

"Some? You redecorated the whole fucking place!"

Draco shrugged, but smiled. "I had the time to do it. And the money. So, I guess it's not that much of a deal."

"I had the time and the money to renovate and change Sirius' house too, but I didn't. Too many memories, I guess."

"Did you sell it?"

"No. I go there from time to time, just to make sure everything's in place. But I can't make myself sell it. Once again, too many memories."

"I can relate to that. I thought about selling the manor too, but I just couldn't. Despite everything that happened here during the war, this is the place I grew up in and my childhood was a happy one. I want the same for my son."

"Your son? Are you having a boy?"

Draco smiled lovingly at the thought of his baby. "Yes."

"When did you find out?"

"That time at St Mungo's." He walked to a cupboard and took a bottle of whisky out. "A glass?" He asked and the man nodded.

"Well, congrats, then. You must be happy to have a son. The Malfoy's name is safe."

"As I said earlier, it doesn't matter to me. I would have loved to have daughter too. Maybe next time."

Potter froze. "Next time? You're planning to have other kids? With Astoria?"

Draco rolled his eyes and gave him his drink before seating on one of the couches, soon followed by Potter. "Of course, with Astoria! Did you forget what I said about children born out of wedlock? And, I don't know. We may consider it in the future, if we're still married and if Tory wants to. I won't force another pregnancy on her."

"Why? Is it… difficult?"

"Yes and no. Nothing… dangerous. She's just very tired and weak all the time. The Mediwizard told her to keep in bed as much as possible."

"I see. Is this why you had to come back home tonight?"

"Yes and no." He said again. "Even if I know the House Elves are here, I don’t like to leave her alone for too long. But it’s also what we agreed on when we married. If it’s not planned a week prior, no night out. We can bring someone back, but..."

"But What?"

"But nothing serious."

"Sorry, I don’t get it."

Draco sighed. It wasn’t a good idea to tell Potter now that he could not be anything more than a one-time fuck for now. But after all, maybe that’s actually what the man was searching for.

"Until the birth of an heir, we can’t be... romantically involved with someone else. Like, as a couple."

"So, what? Fucking is fine, but no cuddles after?"

"You can put it that way, yes."

"Don’t tell me you haven’t dated anyone in... three years?"

"Four, actually."

"Four? But you’ve been married for three years, right?"

"Yes, but we were engaged a year before that. I couldn’t risk falling in love with someone when I knew I was to marry her and take those vows."

"A vow? Like an unbreakable one or...?"

"Nothing as deadly, but not far. I could lose a lot, Potter, but mostly, I could lose my son, if I was to break this vow."

“So, if you fall in love, you lose your son? That’s... sorry, but I really think that’s stupid! You seriously never dated anyone in four years? No dinner at a fancy restaurant? No flowers? No romantic holidays?"

Draco shrugged. "No. I didn’t need to."

"Didn’t?"

"Don’t. I _don’t_ need to."

"No. You said ‘didn’t’. What changed, Malfoy?"

He couldn’t. He just couldn’t tell him that everything changed the minute he took his arm that night. That now, he desperately needed him in his life. More than anything.

No. Not more than _anything_. He needed the baby. His son. He couldn’t lose him for a fling.

Draco’s face fell a bit, then closed. He had to do it. "Nothing changed, Potter. I just wanted you to know I can’t offer you more than tonight."

The man remained silent for a long while. Enough for Draco to finish his drink and get up to refill it. Then, when he came to sit again, the look on Potter’s face had changed. He seemed almost resigned.

"Alright, Malfoy. I guess one night is better than none."

Those words broke something in Draco. No. One night could never be better. It would never be enough. He was afraid that if he took a taste, he won’t be able to live without him. Yet, right now, he knew he wouldn’t be able to say no. Even if he had to suffer after that.

"And, if after the birth, you want to see me again... You can owl me anytime."

Draco looked at the green eyes. He knew his own grey ones had sadness in them. "Don’t get your hopes too high, Potter."

"I had no hopes of sleeping with you at all before tonight. So, sorry, but I’ll keep hoping."

The right thing was to say no, he was aware of that. But, instead, he just nodded. He was a weak man for those eyes.

"So, how do you want to do it? Usually, I'm on top, but…"

"That's good with me. I'm okay with both, but I can't really picture myself on top of you. Only If it's because I'm riding you."

Potter grinned. "Really? So, you finally acknowledged my manliness?" This made Draco laugh.

"I always did. Why? Did you feel less manly because of me, before?" There was slight concern in his voice.

"I don't know; but in Hogwarts, you always were a real dick to me. I couldn't believe you would ever let me fuck you one da, but I was wrong, I guess."

"Yes, you were. And you were a dick too. It's not an excuse, but I was just trying to protect myself. I knew it couldn't happen and I acted like that so you wouldn't like me. And if you didn't, there was no hope, and no suffering."

Potter put his empty glass on the coffee table. "You've always been more mature than me, Malfoy."

"It's because I had to grow up faster and handle things I shouldn't have. You too, when I think of it. It's a mystery how you're still such a child after the life you had."

"Same reason, different reactions. Because I wasn't able to be a child before, I now live the way I should have. Free. You should try it, sometimes."

"Yeah. I heard it's cool."

The both of them smiled at each other. He could have been free, but he chose to have a family instead. But his son, he promised it, would be as free as he wanted to. No matter what.

"Do you want another drink, Potter?"

"No, thanks."

"Good."

Draco gulped down his drink, put the glass next to the other man's, then he got up only to sit down again on Potter's lap. Startled by the sudden move, the man watched him straddle his legs and immediately put his hands on Draco's waist.

"Now, stop talking and do what you came here for. Fuck me, Potter. Nice and hard."

And Potter did exactly as he was told.

He didn't say another word and grabbed Draco's blond hair, pulled his face down and kissed him. Hard. Finally! Draco didn't notice how badly he wanted that, until his lips were on Potter's. It felt so good! Potter's lips were soft and plump against his, and tasted like whisky and cinnamon. The man was a damn good kisser! He licked Draco's lips, nibbled on them, bit them and, when Draco opened his mouth to moan, he shoved his tongue inside, exploring every inch of it.

Draco could feel himself harden in his pants. And he could feel Potter too. Already hard and big under his butt. It felt nice to be the reason of a man's arousal. The blonde man rolled his hips a bit, earning himself a moan.

"Bedroom, Potter. Now." He said against his lips.

The young men got up from the couch and moved to the adjoining bedroom. Potter froze at the door again, admiring the room, but quickly focused back on Draco. They kissed again, a long and deep kiss, and Draco moaned again. Both their hands were on the other's body, caressing every inch of skin, pulling hair, groping ass cheeks and thighs. Then, they started to undress quickly, every piece of clothes ending on the bedroom's wooden floor. When they stood there, naked in front of one another, Draco frowned.

Damn, Potter was sexy! Broad shoulders, perfectly toned chest and abs, and a gorgeous massive cock.

Draco immediately fell on his knees, his eyes locked on the green ones and he took the hard member in his hands. It was heavy with need, the tip already dripping precum. Draco gave it a squeeze and a few strokes, then he drew his tongue out to lick at the tip, moaning at the bitter taste of Potter's cum.

A few seconds later, Potter's cock was buried deep in Draco's throat and the man was moaning loudly, his head thrown back in ecstasy, his fingers in the blonde locks. Draco hummed around the cock, sending vibrations all the way up, then he moved his head back, sucking hard.

He was good at it and knew perfectly well how to drive the other man crazy. He sucked on Potter's member, rolled his balls between his fingers, licked at the tanned sensitive skin around his groin, again and again, his eyes never leaving Potter's, studying his face and reactions.

When he saw him tense, Draco stopped everything and let the member go with a 'pop' sound. Potter groaned in frustration but helped him get up.

"Damn, you're good at it!"

"Yeah, I know." Draco chuckled and Potter kissed is reddened lips.

"Don't say that, it makes me jealous."

"I know that too."

"Were you jealous, when I kissed Kyle?"

Draco took his hand and pulled him on the bed with him. He lied on his back, legs spread wide open and Potter settled between them, his hands automatically grabbing his thighs.

"I was more pissed off than jealous. The way you kissed was vulgar. He seems like a vulgar guy."

"He is." Potter said and started to kiss his neck, earning himself a moan.

"I was more jealous of that Aaron guy."

"Aaron? Why him?"

"Because he could be with you at this ball. As your date, not a friend. I was jealous to see how easy it was for you; how open you were with your sexuality."

"So," he moved his kisses lower, on Draco's chest and belly. "you were more jealous of the fact we could be openly gay, right?"

"Exactly. Oh! That's good!" Je moaned when the dark-haired man took his neglected cock in his hand. "I wanted that too at the time."

"Do you still want to, one day?"

"Maybe. I'm not ready for people to talk crap about me again. I worked hard to clear my name since the war."

"They will always talk, you know? But it doesn't mean you have to listen to them."

"That's easy to say for the Saviour."

"No, I lived it. Do you think they were easy on me? It took them more than two years to stop following and talking of me every day. Even now, there isn't a week without them writing an article about me."

"Poor little Harry Potter." Draco chuckled, then yelped when the said man bit his hip's skin.

"Not fun. My life was miserable, then. I couldn't grieve properly; they were always there. So, I left."

"Where?"

"Nearly everywhere. I travelled the world. America, Africa, Asia… I met Aaron in Australia."

"Couldn't you bring a koala back like everyone else?"

"He just came here for a week or so before I told him to go back home. He was a good fuck, but way too clingy."

"They all are good fucks, if we listen to you."

"Not all of them. I could tell you some real horror stories. You would freak out!"

Draco nearly laughed at that. He could perfectly imagine Potter in those kinds of situations. But when Potter took his member in his mouth, he just stopped thinking.

"Fuck!" He needed that. He'd neglected his sex life for far too long and, now, he could feel that he will probably not hold long. "Don't… play too long, Potter."

The man lifted his head and looked up at him. "Already?"

"It's been long since I had sex."

"Okay. Turn around." He said and Draco obliged. A second later, he was on his belly, face in the pillows and ass up in the air for Potter to see. "Merlin, you're gorgeous."

Draco heard him mumbling a cleaning spell and moaned at the sensation. Only to moan even harder when he licked at his hole.

"Fuck! Potter!"

He screamed when he felt a tongue entering him slightly, joined a minute later by a lubricated finger. That felt amazing! Draco pushed his hips back onto Potter's face and finger, craving for more, then sighed in contentment and moaned when the man added another finger. But when he started to add a third one, Draco whimpered.

"No, that's enough. Fuck me now, Potter."

"I'm big, Malfoy. You'll need the third one."

Draco sighed in frustration but lied back. Of course, he would need the third finger. He had Potter's cock in his mouth a few minutes ago and could still feel the burn in his throat and how stretched it had been. Plus, he hadn't fuck in weeks, probably months. He definitely needed it. But he wasn't a patient man so, when he started to moan as the three fingers moved deep into him, Draco reached behind and grabbed Potter's black hair.

"Okay. I think I'm ready. Can you fuck me, now?"

Potter chuckled but took his fingers out. "You're really eager, aren't you?"

"Just very impatient. How do you want me?"

"Stay like that."

After a last lick and a playful slap on his butt cheeks, Draco felt the lubricated tip brush at his entry. He tried to relax as Potter slowly pushed inside him, inch by inch. Damn, he was big! The young man gripped the sheets and grunted in discomfort, making Potter freeze.

"You’re okay?" His voice was tense, controlled.

"Yeah. Just keep going."

"’kay. Just a bit more."

Draco nodded and relaxed as much as he could. Slowly, Potter made his way inside his body and finally settled with a sigh. Draco moaned as he kissed the back of his neck in an attempt to distract him from the pain, but it wasn’t really enough. The burning sensation was there, sharp, but he knew it won’t last. So, the blonde man rolled his hips under Potter’s and whimpered a bit. He felt so full.

"Move, Potter."

"You’re sure? I can wait longer if you need a moment to adjust."

"No. Move."

He felt Potter put his hands on his waist and pull his cock out a bit before pushing it in again, slowly.

"Fuck! You feel so good, Malfoy! So tight."

Draco moaned both at the words and the feeling of Potter moving in him. He knew he was tight. It was, in his opinion, one of his best assets.

The moves kept going slowly for a while, until Draco started to moan louder, the pleasure finally taking over the pain. Then, Potter started to thrust deeper and faster, making the former Slytherin moan even louder, until he was moving in and out mercilessly, clasping his hips against Draco’s ass. It felt so good Draco couldn’t even think or speak properly. There was no way he could last long with Potter’s cock brushing against his prostate with every thrust and moaning in his ear again and again.

But, when he thought he was about to lose it, the man above him suddenly pulled out. Draco wanted to protest, but Potter took him by the waist and turned him abruptly on his back before spreading his legs wide open and plunging in him once again. Draco almost screamed when he pushed inside him, hitting his sweet spot right away. The moans started again in rhythm with the thrusts, until Potter leaned in and swallowed the sweet noises in a deep kiss.

It felt heaven. Potter’s body on him, his tongue inside his mouth, one hand on his thigh and the other on his throat. And his hard member deep inside him, quickly moving in and out, spreading and brushing Draco’s walls. It wasn’t long until he felt his balls contracting, ready to burst. Draco’s hands grabbed Potter’s ass and pushed it even more against him, in him. Then, after a few more thrusts, he lost it. He let go of Potter’s mouth and threw his head back in the pillows, screaming as he came hard all over both of their bellies. A few seconds later, the man above him followed and released his cum inside of him with a grunt, his face hidden in the crook of his neck, teeth planted in the flesh.

Their orgasms felt intense and endless. Perfect. When he finally came back on earth, Draco opened his eyes he couldn’t even remember closing. Potter was still on him, breathing heavily and his cock was slowly softening, allowing his cum to run out of Draco’s hole. Legs still spread wide, Draco gently run his hands on the man’s back, giving him time to calm down.

He loved those moments after sex. It was so easy, so comfortable. But it could never last long and Draco knew he would have to let go of the dark-haired man soon. Even if he longed to share that kind of moment again, even if it was the best sex he had in years. Or ever. Even if his heart ached to let go.

But after a few minutes of light touches and silence, Potter came off his body with a sigh and slowly took his member out of Draco. The move made him moan, both at the feeling and at the loss. He loved having him inside, to feel so full he could hardly move. And now, as Potter was searching for his wand to clean both of them, Draco felt emptier than ever. As if Potter made a hole in him that could never be filled again. Suddenly, the young man felt like crying. But he couldn’t. He had to hold back his tears until Potter’s gone.

However, just as he thought he would lose this battle too, the former Gryffindor put his wand back on the nightstand and lied next to him before pulling Draco to face him on the mattress. He rose his hand to Draco’s damp hair and put it back behind his ear, then leaned in and kissed his lips lightly. So lightly he wasn’t even sure it happened.

"You’re okay?" Potter asked, his fingers brushing his jaw and neck.

"Yeah." Draco winced when the man touched the spot he bit earlier. "You?"

"Yeah." They fell silent until Potter spoke again, searching for his words. "You were... wonderful, Malfoy."

"You too."

"No, you don’t understand. I never felt... I’ve fucked a lot of men. Like, a whole lot."

Draco snorted. "I don’t really need to hear that, Potter."

"Sorry. But what I meant is that even if I fucked a lot of men, I never felt like that with any of them. You’re... everything I waited for. At first, I thought it was just some sick obsession from the past, but it’s clearly not. I think I’m-"

"Don’t." Draco sighed.

"What?"

He closed his eyes. He couldn’t do that. He just couldn’t. "Don’t say another word. You know I can’t, Potter."

"I..." There was despair in Potter’s eyes, and he knew it was the reflexion of his own. "I understand. But... maybe later? After the birth?"

Draco thought about it. Yes, they could try in a few months, when his son will be here and the vows he made will be obsolete. He could wait. But he also knew it wouldn’t be that easy. Even if he was willing to try, was he ready for that? Being Harry Potter’s boyfriend? And was he ready for the moment the man will finally leave him? Draco looked into the green eyes and smiled a little.

"Maybe, Potter. But I can’t promise you anything. The baby... my son will always come first. No matter what. But if you’re ready to accept it and try anyway, then..."

"You’ll wait for me?" Draco nodded and Harry smiled. A big, wide smile that made Draco’s heart flutter. "Good. Then I’ll wait for you too. And, when you’re ready, I’ll fight for you. And for the baby."

At that, Harry moved closer and kissed him. One of those kisses that take your breath away. And Draco briefly thought that he could never be kissed differently anymore.

During the kiss, he could feel Potter’s sex growing hard again and it made his respond. He moved his hand down and grabbed his partner’s member, giving it a few strokes. Then, the young blond man rose from the bed to go sit on Potter’s hips, never ending the kiss. He rolled his hips a bit, moaning when the man’s tip brushed against his sensitive hole.

"Hey, Potter. I think we talked about me riding you, earlier. Wanna try?"

The man under him laughed at that and grabbed his hips, quickly finding his way inside Draco again.

*********

The morning after, the sunlight woke the young men up, shining brightly through the large window. They both grunted, but after a few touches that led to heated kisses, they were more than awake. They quickly fucked again, Potter making Draco scream his name in ecstasy, and ended up in the shower, kissing and washing each other.

But when they were both clean and dressed up, the two men looked at each other in the main room, clearly not really knowing what to do next. Or not ready to do it.

"So," Potter started. "is breakfast too much, or..."

"Probably..." Draco sighed, then added, "Yes. It is too much."

"Okay. I will go, then."

He nodded. "You can go use the Floo." He showed the fireplace behind the couches.

"Thanks."

They both walked to the fireplace and stood before it, awkwardly. Then, Potter grabbed Draco’s arm and pulled him in a kiss. When they parted a few minutes later, foreheads against one another, they sighed in contentment. It was weird. Draco felt both happy and sad. He hoped this night was just the beginning of something, but also feared that it was the only time they could be together like that. And this last thought was devastating.

"Draco, I..."

His heart melted at the sound of his name on Potter’s lips. "I know... Harry."

They smiled at each other and, after one last kiss, Potter was gone.

Draco took a while to recover, fighting back the tears. He didn’t want to appear in front of Astoria looking like that. Then, he glanced at the clock hanging above the fireplace and saw it was nearly noon. A bit late for breakfast. But he knew that, at this hour, he would find Astoria in the living room and decided to join her for a late cup of tea. On his way, he thought about his unexpected night with Potter. They had fucked all night and all morning and he felt so sore, but also entirely satisfied. He remembered the kisses too, both sweet and mind-blowing. And the words whispered against his skin, the sighs of pleasure, the heated looks...

When he entered the living room, Draco had a dreamy smile and a flushed face, which made his wife gently laugh.

"Well, well! I thought I would not be seeing you today, Darling. How was your night? You seem... satisfied!"

Draco laughed too and kissed his wife's lips before taking a seat on the couch next to her. "I am. And you? Did you sleep at all after we arrived?"

"Yes. The tea worked wonderfully."

"Tea always works. Poppy!" He called and a tiny House Elf appeared before them.

"Yes, Master?"

"Can you bring us tea?"

"Right away, Master"

"Thank you, Poppy."

The little creature disappeared and the young man sighed and closed his eyes. He was already exhausted. Good thing it was Sunday, or he would have had trouble focusing all day. Then, the thought of being distracted from work by the feeling of Potter’s cock lingering in his ass made him almost moan.

"So... I really thought your _friend_ would stay for lunch."

"They never do, Tory." He said without opening his eyes.

"I know, but I thought this one was different."

He finally looked at her, frowning. "Why would he be different?"

"Because that’s Harry Potter. I know you love..."

"I don’t!" He shouted before sighing. "Stop reading my mind, please."

"I’m not. You know I would not do that, Draco. I just know you, that’s all."

Draco frowned again. Was it that obvious? "Well, that doesn’t change anything. I made a vow."

"We shouldn’t have. This vow... You’re not happy, Dray. I can see it."

"I am. You’re carrying our son and..."

"Not about the baby. I know you already love him so much and that you’re more than happy to become a father. I mean... in general. This marriage, the vows we took... I never noticed before, but today I can see that you’re hurting. Because you can’t be with him."

"You never noticed because it never mattered."

"But now it does." He nodded. "Because it’s Potter." Another nod and it was Astoria’s turn to sigh. "I’m sorry, Dray. I don’t like to see you hurting. But it’s only a matter of time, right? Just three little months and baby will be here. Then, the vows will be unnecessary and you can be with Potter freely. You know I won’t mind having him around."

"I know. But... I don’t think I’ll see him again. Even after the birth."

"Why so?"

"I can’t risk having him enter our son’s life without knowing if he’ll stay. It’s not a big deal if Potter leaves me. But the baby... I don’t want him to grow attached only to lose him after."

"You don’t know that, Darling. You’re not even together and you're already thinking about the end? Plus, even if Potter leaves, which I don’t think he will, the baby won’t remember him. You’re just afraid to suffer. Not the baby, _you_."

Draco remained silent for a while. He knew she was right. She always was. But that didn’t made things easier.

"You know me too well, Tory. It’s almost frightening. Last night was... wonderful, but what if he grows tired of me and decides to leave? He told me he gets bored easily. He may go after a few days, months, or even years. It’ll be painful anyway."

"Yes, it will. It always hurts. But you’ll recover eventually. You _and_ the baby. But if you don’t try, you’ll have regrets all your life, wondering what could have happened. Trust me, Draco, you don’t want that."

"Do you? Do you have regrets?"

"No, Sweetheart. I don’t. And I don’t plan on having any." She whispered.

At that moment, Draco thought the look on her face was odd, but the feeling was quickly brushed away when a tray with a tea-pot and two cups and biscuits on it appeared on the coffee table in front of them and Astoria almost jump on it.

"So, tell me. How was it? I want to know every little details."

"Sweet Merlin, don’t tell me you’re horny. I’m way too sore to fuck you right now!" He exclaimed dramatically and she burst out laughing.

*********

The fourth time he saw Potter again was two months later. September was coming to an end, the leaves were golden and red and brown, and the last sunny days of summer were becoming more and more scarce. The moment he entered the meeting room in the Ministry and crossed the green eyes, his whole body fired up. He couldn’t focus at all, during the meeting, even if it was an important one about the budget allowed to the last renovations of Hogwarts.

At the end of the war, a board was created to finance the most needed works for the school and Draco had entered it right away. He knew Potter did too, but never saw him at any of these meetings before. So, he was quite surprised to see the man that day. Surprised, but relieved.

In the last two months, he had tried hard to forget about him. But it wasn’t hard enough apparently, and the dark-haired man always find the way to his dreams. If he wasn’t a perfect Occlumens, he could have thought that Potter _did_ enter his dreams. But, even asleep, he was the best, so dreams were just dreams. He never crossed Potter again after the night they shared, not even once at the Ministry or at the bar. He heard about Weasley and Lovegood’s daughter’s birth and thought about sending him a congratulation letter, but he didn’t. It was too painful to hope.

Yet, he was a hopeful mess. Even now, when he was seating right in front of Potter. Even now as he knew his wife was home, alone and very pregnant. He knew she was okay with it, for him to date Potter after the birth of their child, but Draco was still unsettled. He wanted to wait, think about it for a few months after the birth, enjoy his son and his new life before bringing someone new in it. But it was hard to stick to that decision when green piercing eyes were burning holes in you.

So, when the meeting ended, Draco quickly left the room, not staying to talk to the other board members like he usually did. He almost ran to the elevators and sighed when one of them opened immediately. But, of course, unlucky as he was, Potter entered it right before the doors closed.

"Hey!"

Merlin, why was he so bloody gorgeous? "Potter."

"You ok?" The man asked, nervousness written all over his face.

"Yeah. You?"

Potter just nodded, then pressed the button to Level Two: Department of Magical Law Enforcement. "Why the hurry? Is everything okay at home?"

Draco knew he was thinking about his wife and smiled. "Yes. Astoria is fine, although extremely tired. She doesn’t leave her bed anymore."

"Good thing you have House Elves. You’ll tell her I said hi."

"I will. Are you not leaving?" He didn’t need to cast a _Tempus_ to know it was already late in the afternoon. Yet, Potter was clearly going back to the Auror’s Department.

"I forgot a file in my office. Need to work on it for Monday."

"Bringing work home, huh?"

Potter chuckled. "Yeah. Hey-"

"Congrats, for your daughter’s birth."

"It’s not my... Thank you."

"How is she? And the mother?"

"They’re both doing great. Ginny’s been wonderful and she and Luna are delighted. Little Pandora is... She’s adorable!"

"Pandora?"

The elevator’s doors opened and they both looked at each other before Potter gestured to follow him.

"I just have to take the file, come with me, we’ll keep talking. It’s been a while."

Draco wasn’t sure, but he thought he heard the man’s voice crack a little. Maybe it's what made him follow him.

"Okay. So, Pandora?"

"It was Luna’s mother’s name. Pandora Molly Lovegood-Weasley."

"It’s lovely."

"It is."

They quickly arrived at his office and Potter opened the door.

"Does she have your eyes?" Draco asked without really thinking about it.

The man froze for a second, but smiled and searched his desk for the forgotten file. "Not really. But Gin says that all babies have blue eyes at birth. So, they still could change to green. But she does have my hair."

"Poor girl." Draco laughed when Potter hit his arm playfully.

"Don’t say that. She’ll be wild, that’s all."

"Yeah, as wild as her dad."

A long silence welcomed his words and Draco’s gaze got lost in the green eyes. Then, without warning, Potter walked closer and kissed him. Draco’s first reaction should have been to push him away, but he didn’t. He couldn’t. Instead, he melted in the kiss and grabbed the strong arms, putting them around his body. He craved for his touches, for his kisses. He craved for his body against his. Naked and sweaty. And, above everything, he craved to feel him inside of him again. Big and deep.

"Fuck, I want you so badly, Malfoy. Draco..."

The way he moaned his name made Draco go crazy. He pushed the man against his desk and pulled at his shirt, breathless.

"Undress. Please, Potter. Undress now!"

And the man did as he was told, taking his robes off, then his shirt, before doing the same with Draco. They both panted as the former Slytherin pulled his pants down together with his briefs, his already leaking cock breaking free. When Potter started to kneel so he could suck him, Draco shook his head.

"No! No time for this. Just fuck me, Potter."

The man moaned again and pushed him to sit on the desk, his legs wrapped up around Potter’s waist. Potter prepared him quickly, inserting one finger after the other and, when he felt he was ready, he pushed his cock inside Draco in one swift thrust. It made Draco moan so loudly he feared someone would hear him in one of the other offices, but when Potter started to move in him, he forgot all about it. It was quick. A few well-angled thrusts and Draco was coming all over his belly. A few more, and Potter was releasing his seed deep inside of him.

The two young men stayed there for a minute or two, panting heavily, then Potter pulled out and cleaned them up with a wave of his wand. Draco dressed up again silently. He was a bit ashamed of what they’ve done. Fucking like horny animals in a public office. With the door open!

Potter seemed to notice that too. "Fuck, we didn’t even close the door."

"Good thing nobody’s here at this hour."

The other man looked at him and grinned. "Yeah, right. Good thing."

"What? There’s still someone?" As he wasn’t answering, Draco took a book on the desk and threw it at the laughing man. "Potter! Answer me! Did someone hear us fuck? I’ll kill you! I swear I will!"

"Relax, Malfoy. Even if there is someone, the offices are soundproof when they’re closed. Mine’s the only opened door right now."

Draco sigh in relief. "You’re such a jerk, Potter."

Then, the man walked to him again and took him in his arm, sticking their foreheads together. "Call me Harry."

"I won’t."

"Please?"

"No. You’re a jerk, remember?" A laugh answered him. "I should go, it’s getting late."

"Come with me? I’ll cook something and you can go home after."

Draco thought about it. As enticing as it sounded, he couldn't do that. "No, Potter. Astoria’s alone, and she’s nearing the term... I really need to go home."

Potter looked sad, but nodded and kissed him. "Alright. I missed you, you know? But I try to be patient."

"Me too. I..." He sighed. He really was weak, after all. "I can’t come to your place, but... come with me...?"

"You want too?" He seemed surprised.

"...Yes. But just tonight, okay? It’s... it doesn’t mean anything."

"I know."

"Alright. Let’s go."

The two men went back to the elevators together and a few minutes later, they both disappeared in green flames.

"Do you remember the way to my room?" Draco asked when they landed in the manor’s living room. He only used his personal fireplace from time to time, and he made it work only one way: out. The rest of the time, he, Astoria or their guests would use this one. "I have to pass by Tory’s chambers. To see if she’s okay and let her know I’m back."

"Yeah, I think I’ll find it. If get lost, I’ll just curl in a corner and wait for you to find me."

"Good. Make yourself comfortable, it could take a while."

"Is waiting for you naked in your bed _too_ comfortable?"

Draco laughed and they parted on top of the stairs.

Arrived at the end of the West Wing, he knocked on the door and entered without waiting for an answer.

"Tory?"

"In the bedroom. As always." She was laughing when he got into the bedroom.

Just like his, Astoria’s chambers had three rooms. A reception room, a bedroom and a bathroom. The place was as clear as Draco’s, but with discreet tones of red and gold about everywhere. Draco thought it looked awfully like a Gryffindor’s den, but she always laughed and said she just loved the colours and the warm feeling it gave to the place.

"Why do you always ask? I’m not moving all day, except for peeing."

"I know. I guess it reassures me to hear your voice when I get here as I can't see you right away. To know you’re okay."

"I am. I told you not to worry about me."

"Sorry, I just can’t help it." He climbed on the bed and kissed her forehead. "Hello lovely. How was your day?"

"Good. Boring. Daphne came to visit with Oliver. He is so sweet. I really hope our son will be that sweet!"

"I’m sure he will. Sweet like his mother and smart like his father."

"Hey! I’m smart too!"

"Of course, you are. That gives him more chances to be smart too." They both chuckled. Draco laid his hand on her huge belly and kissed it, getting all excited when a bump followed his hand. "He’s awake!"

"Yes. He’s been all day. Using my bladder as a punching-ball. I swear, Draco, if he doesn’t stop torturing me like that, I’ll take him out myself and spank his bare tiny new-born ass."

Draco looked at her face and laughed. He knew she wasn’t serious; it was a joke between them. Of course, it would never happen. They both loved this little bundle of joy way too much to harm him in anyway.

"Did you eat already?"

"Yes. I had soup and a bit of bread."

He frowned. "Is that all?"

"No. I also ate some ham and cheese with pasta, and a slice of the strawberry tart Poppy did yesterday. Oh! And Daphne came with chocolate muffins! So, I ate one. Or two."

Draco chuckled. "Ah, now that's better. What do you want to do?"

"I think I’ll sleep, now. I’m feeling a bit tired. But I can wait, so you won’t eat alone."

Draco nibbled at his lip. "Hum, actually... Don’t worry about that, I'll not be alone."

"Do you have company? I thought you were at a board’s meeting?"

"I was." Then, as she was looking at him curiously, he added. "Potter was here."

"Oh! I see." The woman grinned and yawned. "Well, I have no remorse in wanting to sleep, then. Go join your Potter, big man."

"Okay. I’ll leave you alone, then. Do you remember Dr Gobler’s coming tomorrow? For your eighth month’s appointment."

"Oh, I forgot! I'll have to move a meeting or two, but I’ll make it work."

"Silly. Good night, Honey."

"Good night too, Dray."

Draco smiled all the way to his chambers. He loved those moments with Astoria. Even for just a few minutes, it seemed all so simple and natural. In just a few years, she really did become his best friend, like the other part of him. He couldn’t help but think that the birth of their son would change everything. Even if he loved him already and even if he loved his wife, things will change. They always do in those types of situations.

When he opened the door, Potter was not in the seating area. For a second, he thought he was serious about waiting for him naked in his bed, but it was empty too. Just as he was about to go out again and search the corridors, the bathroom’s door opened, revealing a smiling fully-clothed Saviour.

"Hey, you’re back! Sorry, I needed to use the loo."

"Don’t apologize. Are you hungry? I heard there’s pasta."

Potter walked to him and took his lips, ravishing it and lifting the other man in his arms. He then turned around and threw Draco on the bed, making him scream in delight.

"Sorry, baby, but I’m not hungry with pasta right now."

Draco moaned as he jumped on him and undressed him quickly, before settling between his legs and engulfing his cock right away. Potter sucked him hard and fast, making him see stars and frustrating him by stopping at the last moment. He did that a while and, when Draco couldn’t hold it anymore, he turned him around on all-four and fucked him by behind. Moans and screams filed the room for hours, as well as the sounds of his hips slapping against Draco’s ass and of the bed slapping against the wall. They were wild and without any restraints that night, careless and driven by lust.

They only stopped once to eat a bit of pasta and a slice of tart and went back at it when Draco threw himself at Potter for tempting him with a strawberry.

In the middle of the night, the Saviour was fucking Draco by behind how so slowly, his pale body crushed between Potter and the mattress, his soft moans muffled by the pillows. They were exhausted, but neither of them could stop, making this night seem endless. The bedroom smelled like sex and sweat and strawberries. The moon was the only thing enlightening the two intertwined bodies, so when another light entered the room, Potter noticed it immediately. Even if he was lost in the pleasure Draco was giving him.

"What’s that?" He asked breathlessly and stopped his thrusts.

"Huh?" Draco, whose head was still buried in the pillows, didn’t notice the change. But he did notice Harry’s stillness. "Why are you stopping?"

"That. Is that a Patronus?"

Draco immediately lifted his head from the mattress and turned it to the left, then to the right. Indeed, at the end of the bed, there was a bright orb of light.

"Get off me!"

"Wha-"

"Get. Off. Me. Potter. Now!"

The man did as told and moved back, pulling his aching member out of the blond man. Draco quickly got up, searched for his pants and put them on, a look of slight terror on his face.

"What’s going on, Draco?"

"Tory. It’s her Patronus." Harry looked at the orb and frowned.

"What kind of Patronus is that?"

"A non-physical one. That’s all she can do. But... Oh shut up, Potter. Something’s wrong. She wouldn't send it otherwise."

Suddenly understanding, the younger man opened his eyes wide and jumped out of bed. "I’m coming with you!"

Draco didn’t care at the moment and ran out of the bedroom while trying to put his shirt on. He ran through the hallways, his heart beating loudly against his ribcage. He thought about everything that could be happening. To his wife and to the baby. But he refused to panic. He had to be strong, no matter what. He stormed into Astoria’s bedroom only to find her sitting on the floor, with tears flowing down her face.

"Tory? Sweetheart, what’s going on? Tell me, are you hurt?"

"The baby's... coming. Hurt, Draco."

"Now? But it’s too early! There’s still a month left!" He could hear how panicked his voice sounded but couldn’t help it. He _was_ panicking after all.

"He... he doesn’t care." Astoria sobbed and her pretty face twisted in pain. "Ah!"

"Okay. We... We have to go to St Mungo's. Now!" Draco turned around and found Harry standing on the doorstep. "Potter! There’s a bag in the bathroom. Can you-"

"Yeah, I’ll get it!"

Draco watched the man disappear and looked back at the tearing woman on the floor.

"He stayed. That’s good. You’ll need him."

"I won’t, Tory. I have you. We have each other, right?"

"Draco- Ah!" Astoria screamed in pain and Draco grabbed her hand, letting her crush it.

"Here is the bag. Do I need to put anything else in it?"

"No. It’s been ready for weeks. Okay, Sweetheart. Can you stand up?" Astoria whimpered. "We just have to walk to the fireplace. That’s all. Just a few steps, come on."

The woman stood up and, with the help of both men, they reached the fireplace in no time. When they stopped, she yelped in pain and bent in half, breathing heavily.

"The contractions seem close. Don’t you think?" Draco asked the dark-haired man, his eyes full of worries.

"I don’t know. Do you think we still have time to go to-" He was interrupted by a scream almost painful to hear.

"Ah! Draco, I really feel like pushing!"

"What? No, you... Wait, the fireplace is-"

"No, no, no! I need to-" She screamed again and Draco lost it.

"Fucking Merlin! Potter, help me walk her back to the bed. Poppy!" The tiny creature appeared; her eyes wide upon seeing her mistress. "Go search for Dr Gobler. Now!" He couldn't care being polite right now, but the House Elf didn’t seem to mind as she disappeared in a ‘Crack’.

When they reached the bed, they helped the pregnant woman lie back on it. Draco turned on the lights with a flip of his hand.

"I’ll go take clean towels. And warm water." Harry said quickly before disappearing in the bathroom again.

"Draco, please."

"I know, baby. I’m right here. It’ll be over soon, I promise you. Do you still need to push?"

"Y-Yes. I... it hurts, Draco."

"I know. Think about the baby. He’ll be here soon. Our son. Aren’t you excited to meet him?"

"Yes. Oh God, it hurts so bad!" She cried out and grabbed Draco’s hand again. "I can’t do that! I’m sorry Draco, but I can’t do that! Take him out of me and-"

She looked terrified. And awfully pale. "Yes, you can. You’re strong. Way stronger than me."

"No, you don’t-" Another scream. "You don’t understand. I _can’t_ do it. You have to take him. _You_."

"Draco." He turned his head towards Harry and followed his worried gaze. Blood. All over Astoria's legs and the bedsheets.

"Fuck! Where’s this doctor!"

"I’ll go find-" Harry started but, at the same moment, Dr Gobler appeared in another crack sound, Poppy beside him.

"Mr Malfoy?"

"Quick, Doctor! She’s bleeding!"

"Give me room." He quickly felt Astoria’s belly and waved his wand over her, then frowned. "You." He looked at the House Elf. "Go to St Mungo's and bring back two nurses. Mr Malfoy, I need you to leave the room. Something is wrong with your wife and I can’t have you here."

"What? No! I’m staying."

"Draco, It’s okay." Her voice was weak, terrifying.

"No! Doctor, I-"

"Mr Malfoy. If you want me to save your wife and your baby’s life, you _have_ to get out. Now!"

Draco felt Harry pull at his arm and followed him, powerless as two women appeared only to run into the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

For a long minute, Draco remained silent and immobile in the living room, his eyes staring at the closed door. Then, he broke down and fell on his knees. And Harry was immediately by his side, taking him in his arms and talking to him silently. He couldn't hear what he was saying, words didn't matter. Only his presence, the sole anchor preventing him from sinking into despair. He stayed motionless in his embrace as they waited long and endless minutes. It seemed like hours, but he didn't really know. He didn't really care actually. All he cared about was behind this closed door. His wife and baby fighting for their lives and one question haunting his mind all of a sudden, almost out of nowhere: since when, exactly did he started thinking about Potter as _Harry_?

******

They couldn't hear a sound coming from the bedroom. And Draco wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. Harry was still holding him in his arms, rocking him gently. It was weird to think that not one hour ago, they were still fucking in his bed. But it seemed so far, right now. As if it was in another life.

“What will I do?” Draco asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

“Huh?”

“If they die? What will I do? They’re everything I have.”

The other man didn’t reply right away. “They won’t, Draco. They’ll survive.”

“But what if they don’t? If... if Tory dies, what will I do with the baby? I...”

“You’ll take care of him. And you’ll love him enough for two. I now you’re...”

Just then, the door opened and they jumped on their feet. It wasn't the doctor, but one of the nurses. And she was holding a little bundle of white clothes in her arms.

“Mr Malfoy?” She whispered and Draco made a step forward. “Please, meet your son.”

“My... son?” He froze. No, his son was in Astoria’s belly. He couldn’t...

“Yes. He’s a bit tiny as he’s one month premature, but he breathes on his own and he is healthy. Here, take him.” She moved closer and put the sleeping new-born in his arms. “I have to go back to your wife. Knock on the door if you need anything.”

“How is she?” It was Harry that talked as Draco was way too lost to think about anything else than his son.

“She’s still fighting. Dr Gobler is doing his best to save her. Excuse me Sir, I really have to go back.”

Draco didn’t move. The moment the woman put his son in his arms, his eyes locked on the little chubby face. He seemed so peaceful, so... perfect. Draco’s heart swelled with love and pride. His son was born. He was right here in his arms. Draco was holding him and the world didn’t stop. It would be perfect if Tory was there too. But right now, he couldn’t think about that. He only felt Potter getting closer when the man put his chin on his shoulder to look at the baby too.

“He’s so tiny. And beautiful.”

“Yes. He is...” His voice cracked a little. The emotions seemed too big for his heart. So big it felt ready to burst. “He is perfect.” Maybe it was the sound of his voice, but the baby suddenly opened his eyes, and Draco’s heart stopped once again. “It’s... he has Tory’s eyes.” Indeed, two very clear blue orbs were watching him. Or seemed too, as a baby can’t see really far at birth. “Hello, you.” He whispered. Then, he remembered. “Hello, Scorpius. My son.”

Tears finally ran down his cheeks, unable to hold them anymore. He needed Astoria to survive. He knew he would be able to take care of him on his own, just like Harry said. But he didn’t want to. It wasn’t the plan. He wanted his wife to see her son too, to see his beautiful blue eyes and the soft blond hair on his head. He wanted her to see how perfect he was in his arms and to call him by his name while looking at him for the first time. He wanted all those plans they made to happen. The party they wanted to do for the presentation of their son, the trip to France to introduce him to his mother, then his first birthday and all the firsts there could be.

He wanted her to be there more than he needed her, actually. But it was all supposed to be like that. It _had_ to be like that.

“Come and sit on the couch, Draco. You’ll be more at ease.” Harry whispered and led him to one of the couches.

The baby stirred a little in his arms but didn’t cry. He just looked at Draco’s face and moved his tiny arms as if he was stretching, making the two men laugh softly. Once seated comfortably against the cushions, Draco held him with only one arm and took his fingers to the baby’s face. He gently stroked his cheeks, carefully at first. He was afraid to harm him. Then, as he saw he wasn’t crying or anything under the touch, he kept on touching his face, sighing at how soft it was, then moved to his arms and how so tiny fingers. The moment his son closed his fingers around his, he knew he could never let go of him. Not without fighting.

“He is so cute.” Whispered Harry who was seating next to him and looking at the baby too. “And Scorpius is a beautiful name.”

“Yes. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.”

“Hyperion? I get that Scorpius is a constellation, but what is Hyperion for?”

Draco smiled. He appreciated Harry’s efforts to distract him from what was happening in the other room. “In Greek Mythology, Hyperion was one of the Titans. He was associated with the Sun, the Light. I thought it was beautiful as my son has been my light since the beginning.”

“You put so much thoughts in it. I like it. If I have a son one day, I’m planning to call him James Sirius. Not very original.”

“But very meaningful too.”

“Yes. I guess it would have been.”

“You still can have a-” The door opening interrupted Draco and, when the Mediwizard came out, both men got up. More carefully for Draco that was holding his son who had fell asleep again. “Doctor? How is she?”

The smile on the man’s face was nearly enough to make him cry in relief.

“Lady Malfoy is alive. She’s extremely tired and lost plenty of blood, but with a lot of rest and some blood-replenishing Potions, she will be fine.”

Draco sighed and nearly fell on the couch. She will be fine. Those words looped in his head.

“Thank you, Doctor. What happened, exactly?”

“She had what we call an Ablatio Placentae. It means her placenta detached and caused the intense bleeding. Without your quick reaction, we couldn’t have saved her. But... I have to tell you something else, Mr Malfoy. In order to save the baby, we had to do an emergency C-section. Once he was out, the damage on your wife uterus were visible and... beyond repair.”

“What... what does it mean, exactly?” He was afraid to understand.

“The only way to save Lady Malfoy’s life was to remove her uterus. I am sorry to tell you that, but your wife won’t have any children.”

“Can’t it be... repaired? Magically, I mean.”

“No. Not this kind of damage. I am sorry, Mr Malfoy. I did everything I could.”

“I know. Thank you, Doctor. You saved their lives. It’s the only thing that matters to me.”

“You’re welcome. I think it’s best if Lady Malfoy rests here, she’ll be more at ease than in the hospital. But, if you’re okay with that, I would like for one of the nurses to stay here. Just in case. I will come back tonight to see how she is and give her more potions.”

“Yes, of course.”

“Good. In the meantime, I advise you to go to St Mungo’s with your son. He’s fine, but I would like for a paediatrician to check on him. He’s premature, after all. Who did you choose?

“Hum, Dr Joyce Piren.”

“Oh, she’s good. I’ll tell her you’re coming today with little Scorpius. I should go, now. The sun is rising. And, congratulations for the birth of your son, Sir.”

“Thank you. For everything.”

Draco and Harry watched the man and one of the nurses disappear in the fireplace. He couldn’t believe how close they were to disaster. A bit longer, and Astoria would be dead.

“Sir? Your wife is awake, but probably not for long. If you want to show the baby to her, now is probably a good time.”

“Oh! Right!”

Draco walked to the bedroom door, his son still asleep in his arms and entered quietly. The curtains were open to allow the rising sun to come in the room. There, on the bed, Astoria was lying under the white spotless sheets. For a second, Draco thought he should thank the nurse for changing them. He could not deal with more blood today. He focused his attention on his wife’s face and smiled when he saw her eyes opened wide, looking at the sheets in his arms.

“Is it...”

“Hey.” He whispered and sat at the edge of the bed. “Yes. This is Scorpius. He was eager to meet you but fell asleep while waiting.

“Show him to me.”

Her voice was weak, raw with emotions and exhaustion. Draco lifted the baby and carefully put him in Astoria’s arms, still holding a bit to ease the weight.

“He is so little. I’m so sorry Draco. I should have rested more. Now he is premature and...”

“He is perfect, Tory. Absolutely perfect. And healthy. I will go St Mungo’s in the morning to see Dr Piren, but Dr Gobler thinks he’s fine.”

“He is?”

“Yes. And look how beautiful he is. He has your eyes.”

“Really? He has your hair.”

“A perfect mix.” The baby stirred in his sleep and both his parents laughed as his little moves. “Tory... The doctor told me that...”

“I know. I won’t have any children anymore. He told me before leaving.”

“I’m so sorry, Tory. I know you wanted more than one child.”

“It’s okay, Dray. Even if Scorpius is the only that I have, I will be happy. Because I know you are his father and that you’ll raise him well.”

“We. That _we_ will raise him well. It will be the both of us, Tory. It’s always been.”

She remained silent a bit then nodded, still looking at the sleeping baby. “Yes, I know.”

The nurse came in. “Lady Malfoy needs to rest, Sir. You should leave her and come back later in the afternoon?”

“Fine.”

“Wait! I would like to feed him. Can I?”

“Well, if you’re not too tired, then...”

“Good. Can you help me, Draco?”

The young man nodded and helped his wife open her sleeping gown and settle the baby on her left breast. He then watched in awe as Scorpius frown slightly and instinctively found the nipple and sucked at it. The view was fascinating. To see his wife feed their son for the first time, when a few minutes ago he thought she wouldn’t make it. He should be jealous of this link he would never have with the baby, but he was simply amazed and happy. Utterly and truly happy.

After almost thirty minutes of content silence, he still was not tired of looking at his son. He would probably never be, anyway. But he heard Astoria whimpered and looked at her face only to see pain on it.

“Sweetheart? Are you okay?”

“Hurting a bit. And I’m exhausted. Can you take him?”

Draco complied and took the baby from her. He was already half-asleep anyway. “I’ll let you rest, Tory.”

“Yeah. Take him to the nursery and dress him. I’m afraid he’ll catch a cold. He looks so fragile.”

“Okay. I’ll put the one with the bunnies, if you want.”

“He’ll look so cute in it. You’ll have to show me later.”

“Yes. We’ll pass by after going to St Mungo’s.” He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. “Sleep tight, Mommy. I’ll take care of our little one.”

When he exited the bedroom, she was already fast asleep. Except for the nurse, the living-room area was empty. No sign of Harry. His heart fell a bit at the thought that he left without saying goodbye. Maybe this was just too much for him? Maybe he realised what it meant to be with Draco? That know the baby was born, it couldn’t be just a game between the two of them. Maybe Potter was just not that serious about all that, after all.

“Do you know where my... friend went?”

“You mean Mr Potter? He said he had to make a Floo call.”

Draco almost rolled his eyes but thanked her. She had seemed so surprised that he called Potter his _friend_. Was it that weird? Well, it was actually.

Draco left Astoria’s chambers and made his way to the nursery. When Astoria finally got pregnant, they decided to put the baby’s room between their own so that none of them had to walk more than the other if they wanted to see him. So, they changed a three-room guest suite between their chambers in a kids’ suite with a bedroom, a bathroom and a playroom for later. The latter was already full of toys and waiting for the little boy to play with them.

He didn’t see Harry on the way there. If he had to make a call, he probably went in the living-room. Who was he calling so early anyway? Work? A _friend_? The man shrugged and, arrived at the top of the staircase, he turned left to take another corridor. At the end of it, he opened the door and entered the nursery.

“Here Scorpius. This is your room. Look, there are bunnies and dragons everywhere. No need to be scared, they are just here to protect you.” He whispered, afraid to wake him up.

He walked to the changing table, laid him on it carefully and looked into the bag he took with him. The one Harry went to fetch in Astoria’s bathroom, where all the baby’s stuff was. He took the little onesie with bunnies on it, plus a diaper and started to dress his son. This was something he longed to do. Change him, dress him, just take care of him. He took his time, enjoyed the privileged moment and, when Scorpius was all set and miraculously still asleep, he laid him in his crib, all warm in his bumper. A part of him wanted to stay here and watch at the baby for hours, but he knew he had to sleep for at least two hours before going to St Mungo’s with him. He thought about taking the crib with him, but decided otherwise.

“Poppy.” He called silently. He heard a crack sound behind the door and watched the tiny creature enter the room.

“Master has called Poppy?”

He smiled. “Yes, Poppy. Thank you for apparating outside.”

“Poppy didn’t want to wake the young master. Poppy and the other House Elves are very happy for the birth of young master Scorpius, Sir. And relieved that the Mistress is okay.”

“Thank you, Poppy. We are too. I have to rest a bit before going to St Mungo’s with the baby. Can you watch over him for the next two hours?”

Her big eyes widened even more and seemed to get teary. “Really Master? Sure Master! Poppy will take care of little master as best as she can.”

“Good. Call me if anything happens, or if he is hungry.”

“Yes, Master.”

He nodded and leaned over the crib to put a kiss on his baby’s head. “See you later, my son.”

When he left the room, there wasn’t any stress in him. He knew Poppy since he was born as she was the one to take care of him. So, he had absolutely no doubt she was fit for the job. With her, Scorpius was in good hands. Draco walked through the hallway and went down the stairs and into the living-room. Still no Potter. Maybe he really left, after all. He had to fight the sudden sadness than ran through his body. He knew this would happen, that’s why he wasn’t surprised or angry. Just sad. He nearly lost his son and his wife today. And now, he lost his... his what? Friend? Lover? He sighed. Merlin, he didn’t even know what Potter was for him.

At least, he was back to _Potter_ in his mind.

Absentmindedly, he walked back to his chambers. Too much had happened in the last few hours. The encounter with Potter and all the sex they had both at his office and in his bed, Astoria’s condition and the birth... He just wanted to crash on his bed and not move or think for the next two hours. But when he pushed the door, he immediately saw Potter, waiting for him on the couch. The young man jumped to his feet.

“Hey! I... I went back to Astoria’s room, but the nurse said you left with the baby. So, I came here to wait for you.”

“Yes, I changed Scorpius and left him in the nursery with Poppy. I needed to get some sleep.”

“Oh, yeah. I figured something like that. Sorry, I needed to Floo-call the office and let them know I won’t be coming today. I need to rest too and... I wanted to stay with you. But... I mean, I’ll understand if you wanted to stay alone. Even if I think you shouldn’t after what happened. I don’t know, I...”

“Potter!” The man startled and smiled apologetically when he understood he was rambling. “Can you stay and hold me, please? I... I just need you to hold me.”

Potter immediately walked to him and took him in his arms. “Of course, I will. Come on, let’s have some sleep.”

A minute later, they were in the bed, naked, Draco in Potter’s arms, his nose hidden in the tanned neck. As he was nearly falling asleep, Draco heard the younger man mumble something in his hair.

Confused, he lifted his head a little to look at the man. “What was that?”

“I said: I can’t believe you have a son.”

“To be honest Potter, I can’t believe I have a son either.”

He smiled. “You’ll be an amazing dad.”

“I know.” He said, even if he didn’t. “Thank you for being here, Harry.”

“Always.”

Harry leaned in and kissed Draco’s lips before they both fell asleep in each other’s arms.

*************

The month following Scorpius’ birth went by both quickly and desperately slowly. For the first days, they had daily appointments at St Mungo’s to monitor him and see if everything was okay. Then, when it was clear the baby was as good as he could be, the appointments went to once a week. For Astoria, however, things were a bit more complicated as she didn’t seem to recover very well. She was more and more exhausted; the pain wasn’t fading away and the paleness of her face made Draco’s heart stop each time he entered the room. The only times she seemed fairly alive was when she had Scorpius in her arms. She would feed him at least once a day, but Draco would take care of the other meals. He wouldn’t let Poppy or another House Elf feed the baby. Even at night.

After a few nights of running back and forth from his chambers to Scorpius’ when he would cry, Draco decided to just take his crib to his bedroom and sleep with him next to his bed. At first, it was weird because Scorpius was doing all those little noises when he was sleeping, but he soon got used to it and only woke up when he would actually cry. It was tiring, but he was happy to do it. And the fact that it allowed Astoria to rest and heal was the most important.

But he was worried. A week ago, the Dr Gobler had come and told him that as she couldn’t heal properly here, they would have to take her to some place where professionals could take care of her. That it may be the only way for her to ever recover. Draco thought she was okay, that she was out of danger. But apparently, she was not. And that broke his heart. So, on a morning, he had to watch his wife and mother of his one-month old son leave for a nursing home in the countryside, not knowing if she will ever come back. It was devastating, but he couldn’t really do anything about it. Plus, he didn’t have the time to be devastated.

Having a new-born was really time-consuming. Even with the help of the House Elves. He had to feed him every two to three hours, change his diaper nearly as often, lull him to sleep. Add all the cuddles time, and Draco didn’t have any time left for anything else. But he wasn’t alone to cope with all that.

Because Harry stayed.

Since that first day, since Scorpius’ birth, he never left his side. Of course, he had to go to work, but he would always come back at the end of the day and help him with the baby. Sometimes at night, Draco would wake up only to find Harry rocking Scorpius or feeding him. He would always wonder how the man could hear his son and he couldn’t, and suspected him to just put a _Silencio_ over him so he would sleep a bit more. He wasn’t angry about that. Instead, he would spend long minutes watching the man moving around slowly with the baby in his arms, singing him lullabies until he would fall asleep again.

Harry did ask him if he wanted him to leave once or twice, but Draco would always shake his head and ask him if _he_ wanted to stay. To which Harry would answer _always_ and smile and kiss him. It was easy, simple and, even if they didn’t really have sex anymore, they didn’t care. Draco was a bit frustrated sometimes, when Harry was going out of the shower, his hair dripping wet and a towel loose around his hips, but those times, they would just kiss and grope and rub against each other until they came. Nothing more.

Draco still didn’t know what they were for each other but that didn’t really matter for now.

“Are you sure I should be here? Wouldn’t it be weird?”

Draco looked up from Scorpius who he was feeding and gasped a little. Merlin, Potter was gorgeous in a tuxedo.

“Why would it be? I want you to be here, Tory wants you to be here... I don’t see why you shouldn’t be.”

“Maybe because her family’s going to be here. I don’t want them to think I’m overstepping and taking her place.”

“You’re not, and they know that. They’ve known about our arrangement since the beginning and they accepted it. I don’t see why they would change their mind now.”

“Because Astoria won’t be here tonight and I’ll be.”

“Stop torturing yourself, Potter. Nothing will happen. But if you’re not... comfortable with it, I won't force you.”

Harry moved closer and smiled at the baby. “It’s not that. I’m more than happy to be here, as I’ve been for the last month. I just don’t want to make it weird or uncomfortable for you. People don’t really expect to see me here tonight.”

“That’s the fun part. I can’t wait to see their faces when they’ll see you.”

The younger man chuckled. “So, you’ve been using me all this time, right? For your own entertainment.”

“Well, you are very entertaining, Mr Potter.”

They looked at each other for a while, smiling, until a soft cry made them look at Scorpius. All diverted he was, Draco had let the baby bottle’s nipple slip out of his mouth, and he seemed rather angry at that.

“Sorry Scorpius, I’m not concentrated enough. That’s Harry’s fault, isn’t it. You will learn, baby, that it is always Potter’s fault.”

The said man burst out laughing and went back in Draco’s bedroom to finish dressing up. Tonight was Scorpius’ birth party. The party he and Astoria planned months ago. He wanted to cancel it, wait for her to get better and be there with him, but she told him not to, that he had to have fun, to breathe a little bit, see other people. And, even if it didn’t seem right to do it without her, he accepted. And it was natural for her to tell Harry to stay to. After a month of being here night and day, he had every right to be at Scorpius’ party. For her, he was already a part of the family, even if she didn’t say it to the dark-haired man. She knew Draco’s feeling for him even better than Draco himself, and she knew he had to stay.

“Okay, I’m ready. Your turn, now.”

“Scorpius only needs to burp, then you can change him. I have all his clothes ready on the bed. Will you be okay?”

“Of course. Give him to me, babe.”

Draco smiled and gave his son to Harry, then went to get ready in the bathroom. After a long shower he came back into the bedroom, then to the walk-in closet. As he was searching for his tuxedo with only a towel around his waist, he heard Harry gasp.

“God, you’re gorgeous.”

“Are you calling my son gorgeous?”

“No, you. Well, he is gorgeous too, but you...”

Draco looked at him and saw the hungry eyes devouring him. “Behave yourself, Potter. We have guests coming.”

“I know that. But it doesn’t mean I can’t dream, right?”

“True.” Draco grinned and waddled back into the bathroom, making the other man growl.

******

“He is gorgeous, Draco!”

Draco nearly laughed at his aunt’s choice of words. Andromeda Tonks was cooing over his son, her 6-year-old grandson Teddy Lupin playing with Harry. The younger man who was the little boy’s godfather, was delighted to see him and Draco cursed himself for not telling him he would be here.

“Thank you, Aunt Andy. He sure is cute.”

“Cissy must be so excited. When are you going to see her?”

“Astoria and I were planning to go for Christmas, but with everything going on, I don’t really know. I don’t want to go without her, but I don’t want to make Mother wait too long either. Scorpius is her grandson after all.”

“You’re right, she would be sad. But I also think she would understand if you choose to wait for your wife.”

“Yes, you’re probably right. I’ll talk to Tory about it next time we go see her.”

“How is she?”

“A bit better, it seems. The doctors are hopeful, even if they think it will be a long recovery. I still hope she’ll be able to spend Christmas home with us.”

“Don’t push things too quickly. She will come back when the time is right. In the meantime, rest too Dear. I don’t want you to get sick too.”

“Don’t worry, Andromeda. I make sure he sleeps and eats well.”

“Oh, it’s good you’re here, Harry Dear. I feel relieved to know Draco’s not alone to face all that. Even if they are cute, taking care of a baby alone is hard. No matter how much you love them.”

Her gaze fell on Teddy and Draco suddenly got it. Of course! Andromeda knew what he was going through as she took care of her grandson on her own after his parents’ death.

“D’aco! D’aco! Can I play with the baby?” The little boy asked and pulled on his sleeve.

“I’m sorry, Teddy. But Scorpius is still too young to play. For now, he just sleeps and eats.”

“That's all? Why you keep him, then?”

The three adults laughed at his question and the blond lowered himself to show his son to the boy. “I keep him because I love him and because he’s cute. Don’t you think he is cute?”

“Yes. He is cute. Much much!”

“See? And when he’s older, you’ll be able to play with him.”

“When? Tomorrow?”

Draco chuckled. “No, in a few years.”

“That’s... long, right?”

“Yes, a bit. But I’m sure it will pass very quickly.”

Teddy nodded, apparently very concentrated and Draco got up. Then, he noticed the arrival of Astoria’s parents and excused himself to go greet them.

“Hello Ignatius, Olivia. How are you doing?”

“Very good, Draco. Oh! Give me my grandson. How cute are you, my baby!”

Draco smiled as his mother-in-law took the baby in her arms and smiled brightly at him. The Greengrass family may be as pure, and their education as strict as the Malfoys, Ignatius and Olivia were both loving parents and grandparents. He couldn’t really imagine what kind of grandfather Lucius would have been, but he liked to think that he, too, would have loved his grandson. Maybe not very expressive about it, but still loving.

“Did you go see Astoria today?” Her father asked.

“Yes. We were there this morning with Scorpius. We stayed an hour or so. You?”

“We just went to see her before coming here. That is why we are a bit late. She seems better, don’t you think?”

“Yes. Still tired and pale, but better. I was hoping she could spend Christmas with us, but the doctors said it was very unlikely. That it would be too much for her.”

“But it’s in two months!” Olivia Greengrass cried. “How long will it take for my daughter to recover?”

“Calm down, Darling. We have to give her all the time she needs. If we rush things, it can be worse.”

Draco nodded. “You’re right. And we surely don’t want that to happen. Don’t we, Scorpius? We want Mommy home healthy, right?”

The three of them laughed when the baby turned his big blue eyes towards his father, visibly amazed by his tone.

“So, I see Mr Potter is still here.”

Draco tensed a bit but waited. There wasn’t any anger or hatred in the man’s voice. Only... curiosity?

“Yes, he is.”

“Is he going to stay?”

“Stay? Huh... I don’t know. Why?”

“Nothing. It’s just that he’s been here for a whole month, now. We were-” He stopped when his wife coughed a little. “ _I was_ wondering if you two were... together or something.”

“Together? As in a couple?”

“You know perfectly what I mean, young man. Don’t play with me.” The man frowned and crossed his arms, making Draco laugh.

“Sorry, Ignatius. Actually, I don’t really know what Harry and I are. He wanted to help me after Scorpius’ birth and given the circumstances, he stayed. But... I don’t know, really.”

It was a bit weird to talk to his in-laws about the man he was sleeping with. But when he married Astoria, they had talked it out and made things clear from the very beginning. And after four years, the idea of him being gay and not spending his whole life with their daughter finally worked its way in their brains.

“Astoria told us she was happy he stayed with you, that she didn’t want you to live all this alone. She said he is a good man. Good for you _and_ for Scorpius.”

A wave of emotions ran through Draco’s chest. He knew all that because he talked for hours with his wife about Harry and what was happening between them. But after a month, he still didn’t have the courage to ask him what _exactly_ was happening. Were they a couple? Friends with benefits? Something else? He wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer to that question. Despite what he said before, maybe Potter changed his mind and just didn’t know how to tell him he wanted to leave.

Draco shook his head. Here, he was doing it again! Doubting and thinking too much. He could see in Potter’s eyes the love he had for him. He could feel it in his kisses, in the way he looked at Scorpius. He loved being here with Draco and only a fool would deny it.

“Mother, Father! You made it! How is Tory?” Daphne walked to them, her one-year-old son, Oliver in her arms.

“Daphne, Sweetheart! Hello my Oliver! How are you doing? Did you see your cousin?”

Draco chuckled. “Oh, yes he did. He kissed and drooled all over his face.”

“Hey! My son doesn’t drool!” Daphne and Draco laughed and he took his son back from Olivia’s arms so the woman could cuddle her first grandson.

“I’m going to see other guests. I’ll see you around?”

“Yes! See you later, Draco.”

Draco looked around the reception room. It was full of people, friends, family, colleagues... They all came to meet Scorpius and it made him happy. He rocked the baby in his arms for a bit, soothing him as he started to whimper, and finally found the man he was searching for. Harry was on the other side of the room, talking to Blaise and Pansy. He walked to him, smiling to guests on the way and stopped next to the man. He wanted to know. He needed it. But was it a good idea to ask him know? What if the answer wasn’t the one he expected? Did he really want to smile all night in front of the others after that?

“Hey, Dray! How is Astoria’s family? It’s not like them to be that late.” Pansy asked.

“Good. They went to see Tory, that’s why they’re late. Where is Marco?”

Pansy came with her new boyfriend tonight, the man she met at the bar on the first night Draco slept with Harry. The one she was drooling over when he left. He was a nice bloke, smart, fun, and thought Pansy was the most amazing girl in the world. That enough made him perfect for her.

“He went to take drinks at the bar.”

Draco nodded but he wasn’t' looking at her anymore. Instead, his attention was focused on a wiggling Scorpius. His little face was upside down and he knew he was ready to cry.

“Do you think he’s hungry?” He heard Harry ask right next to his ear.

“No, I don’t think so. I fed him less than three hours ago.” He lifted him a bit to smell at his butt. “Oh, I get it. He needs to be changed.”

“Give him to me, I’ll go do it.”

“No, I...”

“Stay with your friends, enjoy the party. I won’t be long.”

Draco surrendered and gave his son to Harry, before watching him leave the room.

“You’re drooling, babe.”

Draco rolled his eyes but smiled. He _actually_ was drooling. Merlin, the view of Potter’s back was... amazing!

“And you, you’re jealous.”

“Why? Because you have Potter in your bed? Did you see Marco?”

Blaise shook his head and chuckled. “Come on, guys. Stop that, will you? We all know both your boyfriends are hot as fuck.”

“Who is hot as fuck?” Marco asked and gave Pansy a drink, making them all burst out laughing.

**********

The party lasted until late that night, even after Draco put Scorpius to bed. He asked Poppy to take care of him in a nursery for tonight, because he knew they would probably won’t go to sleep early. So, when Draco and Harry finally walked into Draco’s bedroom at nearly four in the morning, they both nearly passed out all dressed up onto the bed.

“That went well.” Harry mumbled, lying on his back, head on his folded arms. Draco was in a similar position, only he was on his belly.

“Yeah. And you thought you didn’t belong there. Everyone loved you, tonight.”

“Did they? Must be my natural charm.”

Draco snorted. “Sorry to tell you this Potter, but most Slytherins are immune to your charm. And almost everyone tonight was from Slytherin.”

The green eyes that looked at him then were brighter than ever. “Really, Malfoy? Do you really think Slytherins are immune to my charm?”

“I said _most_.”

“Then, does that mean you are not?”

“Obviously not. Or you wouldn’t have been sleeping in my bed for the past month.” Draco yawned. His eyes felt so heavy.

“Does it bother you? For me to stay here.”

Draco frowned. “I already said I wanted you to stay, Potter.”

“Yeah. A month ago. Things may have changed, now.”

Suddenly, the worries Draco had earlier that night came back to his mind. “Did they? For you, I mean.”

Harry looked at him, his eyes soft. “No. I want to be here with you and Scorpius, Draco. More than anything. You already know how I feel.”

“No, I don't.”

Harry frowned. “Huh?”

“I don’t know how you feel. Tell me.”

The young dark-haired man smiled after a while, then he rolled on his side until his face was a few centimetres apart from Draco’s.

“Really? You don’t know?”

“I... No. I guess but... you never said it out loud.”

“Because you never let me.” Harry moved even closer and gently kissed Draco’s lips. “I love you, Draco Malfoy. I've wanted more with you for years; I was attracted to you. But since that first night we slept together… it all changed. It's not only physical, far from it. You made me fall in love with you.”

Draco sighed in the kiss. Finally. After guessing it for so long, he finally could hear him say it. The young man rolled on his side too and wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulders to deepen the kiss. But as he wanted to take things further for the first time in a month, Harry let go of his lips, laughing slightly as he whimpered at the loss.

“And you? How do you feel about me?”

Draco thought about making him wait for a bit, but he couldn’t do that. It would just be cruel and it would certainly deny him an awesome night of sex. So, Draco locked their lips again and moved his body against the other’s.

“I love you too, Harry. I can’t believe you’re here with me and... I don’t know what we were for each other before, but I want you to be my boyfriend. If you want it too.”

“I would love that. Are we together now?”

“I guess so.”

“Good. Cause I really want to make love to my boyfriend, right now.”

Draco squealed when Harry rolled him on his back and crushed him with his body.

“It’s super late, Potter!”

“Potter? You ask me to be your boyfriend and I’m back to Potter? No way!”

Draco chuckled. “You’re an idiot. And you’ll always be _Potter_ for me.” The way he said it made Harry moan.

“You’re the only one who can say it like that and make me feel so horny.”

“It makes you horny? Really?”

“Everything about you makes me horny.” Harry slid his hand into Draco’s pants and touched his already hard member, giving it a squeeze. “If I listened to my desire, you would be naked and screaming under me all the time.” He pulled at his pants and took out Draco’s member. It was already leaking pre-cum. “But I still have some decency, so I keep my hands to myself and use my imagination. But tonight... I don’t care what time it is. I’m gonna make love to you, Draco. Nice and slow, until you can’t remember your own name.”

Draco moaned loudly when Harry took him in his mouth. He was beyond frustrated since weeks and needed the man so bad. Having him between his legs now, sucking at his cock felt wonderful. And his words, his husky voice against his burning skin... It was driving him crazy. He could feel his tongue licking every inch, his lips closing at the base of his cock, and the sides of his mouth squeezing it. It was wet and warm, and Draco was so sensitive already.

“Fuck, Harry! Don’t stop, please.”

And the man complied and sucked him harder, driving him to ecstasy when he brushed a finger against his hole. Draco came hard into Harry’s throat, his fingers buried in the black locks, pulling at it when the pleasure hit him.

“Oh, Merlin... that was amazing, Harry.” He moaned as the man licked him clean.

“Are you up for the next round, or do you want to sleep?”

He grabbed Harry by the shoulders and pulled him up to lay on him. “No sleep, I want you to fuck me.”

“Okay.” Harry mumbled a cleaning spell, then slid a finger between Draco’s ass cheeks and pushed against his entry. “How do you want it, Baby?”

“Like you said, nice and slow.”

He moaned loudly when the Saviour pushed his finger inside of him, without any lube.

“Do you want to do me some day?” Harry asked and added another finger. “Fuck! You’re tight!”

Draco lifted his legs and spread them wider, easing the access. “Yeah. Probably. But not tonight. Tonight, I want to feel your big cock inside of me and remember it for the rest of the week when I’ll sit.”

“Fuck! Stop saying this kind of things, Draco. It makes me want to cum already.” Draco’s laugh disappeared in a kiss. “You’re ready?”

The blonde man nodded and Harry took his fingers out. He stepped down from the bed and undressed himself under the hungry grey eyes.

“You’re way too sexy, Potter.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“It is when your boyfriend is as jealous as me.”

Harry climbed back on the bed and laughed. “Draco Malfoy? Jealous? I can’t believe it! Take this shirt off, Love.”

They laid against each other naked and kissed desperately, until Harry straightened himself and brushed his hard member against Draco’s entry. When he pushed inside, Draco slightly tensed, but relaxed when the tip passed through the ring of muscles. Harry was still as huge as ever and after a month nearly without sex, it felt like the first time all over again. Once he was buried deep in him, Harry stilled for a moment, allowing him to adjust, then started to move. Slowly, like he said. And it felt so damn good. Harry changed his thrusts’ angle a few times until Draco almost screamed and planted his fingernails in his back.

“Oh! Right here!”

Harry’s thrusts became quicker and Draco’s moans louder as he hit his sweet spot every time.

For long minutes, moans, pants and skin against skin were the only sounds in the bedroom. The two men were lost in their pleasure, kissing and licking at every inch of skin, groping asses and thighs, linking their hands together, murmuring sweet nothings to each other. Harry sucked at the pale neck, bit and licked the soft skin, drawing a pretty mark on it. _His mark_ , Draco thought. Finally, he was his.

“Merlin... I’m going to cum, Draco.”

“Touch me.”

Harry complied and took Draco’s hard-on in his hand and started to stroke him in rhythm with his hips. He fucked him harder, plunging deep into his hole again and again until the blonde man screamed and came hard between their bodies, struck by his orgasm. His hole tightened around the man’s member, making him come too soon after, spilling his seed deep inside of him.

“I love you.” Draco whispered against his lips after a few minutes.

“I love you too.” Harry kissed him and took his member out of his hole, making him moan softly. “And that was amazing. You are amazing.”

Draco chuckled. “I know. You are too. I love how you go so deep in me and fill me. I feel... complete.”

“You’re the only man that can make sex sound as romantic.”

“I _am_ romantic, Potter.”

“Really? I can’t wait to meet romantic Draco. Where is he?”

Draco hit him playfully and sat up. “You definitely are a jerk, Potter. Can you clean us? I left my wand next door.”

“You’re sure? Don’t you want to sleep and wake up tomorrow with my cum still in you?”

Draco’s eyes widened. “You...” And, when Harry burst out laughing at his face, he hit him again. “See? Jerk! Now, move that ass of yours and clean us. We should sleep a few hours before Scorpius needs me.”

Harry complied and cleaned them quickly before joining him under the bed sheets. “You know, I’m sure Poppy will take care of him tomorrow if you want to sleep a bit longer.”

“I know. But I don’t want my son to be raised by House Elves. I told you so before.”

“You did. And I get it. But only once or twice won’t kill him. He won’t remember it. And don’t tell me _you will._ Just once, Draco. You need to sleep, you’re exhausted.”

“I know, but...”

“No buts. Tomorrow... well, today, we sleep in. That’s final. Poppy will come if needed, but not before noon. At least!”

Draco pouted. “Were you always that bossy? Or is it because I’m your boyfriend, now?”

Harry took him in his arms and kissed him deeply. His hands caressed his shoulders, his back and moved down to his ass to give it a squeeze, pulling a moan out of Draco’s lips.

“I love to hear that. You’re my boyfriend, now. Mine. That’s official. Right?”

“Yeah.” Draco took Harry’s member between his fingers. “Fuck me, Harry.”

“Again?”

“Yeah. If we have to sleep in tomorrow, we should as well make it worth it. Fuck me. Hard.”

Harry hardened immediately in his palm and moaned. “Okay. Ride me. I want to see you fuck yourself on my cock.”

Helped by Harry, Draco settled on the man’s hips and directed his member to his entry, sitting on it easily. He swirled his waist a bit, tightened his hole around the hard-on into it and started to move up and down, making them both moan.

“Fuck! You feel so good, Draco. Keep going. Faster.” Harry helped him by moving his hips up to meet his ass.

Draco slid his hands along the man’s chest, enjoying the tanned soft skin and the sharp muscles under it, the perked-up nipples and his throat, then up to the red lips and the chin and jaw covered by the shadow of a beard. He loved it; it was sexy on him. It didn’t take them long to come, both men screaming the other’s name.

They finally fell asleep one hour later, after another round, more kisses and love words.

The sun was slowly rising outside.

**********

“Okay. Tell me again why we take the plane?”

Draco sighed. “Because Scorpius is way too young for us to apparate or take a Portkey. I don’t want to take any risks. Plus, planes are one of the safest mode of transports. Well, that’s what Muggles say.”

“Muggles... I can’t believe you’re the one saying that.”

“Why? Because I was raised by a Death Eater? Or because I was one myself.”

“You know it’s not what I meant, Draco. It’s just that you’re a Pure-Blood and, yes, you were raised as one. And Pure-Bloods don’t take the plane. _Wizards_ don’t take the plane.”

“You’re a Wizard too, in case you forgot. And you took the plane before, for that World tour of yours.”

“Just once or twice. I mostly used Portkeys. And I was raised by Muggles. So, all this,” He showed the full waiting salon of Heathrow Airport with his hand. “is quite normal to me. But you... Sorry if I’m surprised you even considered it.”

“I just compared every possibility and decided it was the safest. And what’s the issue, anyway? If you’re used to it, why are you moaning about it?”

“I’m not, Malfoy! So shut up, will you?”

Draco frowned at Harry’s sudden outburst. That wasn’t supposed to be like that. When he suggested they do this trip together, he actually imagined some romantic family trip where they would spend their time walking on the beach, playing with Scorpius and fucking in their hotel room. But no. Of course, not! Potter _had_ to be a jerk as always. As Scorpius started to cry, he took him out of his baby carriage.

“I’m going to change his diaper.” He said quickly and left to the nearest toilets, the baby’s changing bag under his arm.

He needed time to breathe before he would explode. The last two months had been so great. Harry spent almost every day and every night with him and Scorpius who was finally starting to sleep through the night, and they were now officially a couple. Everyone knew it. From their families and friends, to the press, and people were mainly okay with it. Not that he cared, anyway.

The more time went by, the more Draco was in love with the man. He loved seeing him take care of his son, he loved talking and joking with him, he loved spending the night in his arms and just spending time with him. But he couldn’t stop himself from doubting. Again. Did Harry really love him? Did he stay because he was afraid of hurting Draco? He couldn’t help but expect something to happen, for Harry to leave him. And times like this, when they would fight, didn’t help at all. It didn’t happen a lot and never for serious stuff but, every time, Draco felt more vulnerable than ever. He felt as if Potter was holding his heart in his hand and could crush it anytime. It wasn’t sane to keep it all to himself and knew he had to talk to Harry about it. He needed to protect Scorpius more than his heart.

When he walked back to their seats with a wiggling Scorpius in his arms, Harry looked and smiled apologetically at him.

“Hey. I’m sorry, Love.”

“What for?” Draco asked, his voice plain and eyes everywhere but on the man. He didn’t want to be weak again. That’s what the vibrant green did to him every single time.

“For being a dick.”

The edges of his lips rose up a bit. How he loved hearing that. “Well, I know you are. What I don’t know is _why_.”

Harry sighed. “I’m just a bit stressed, that’s all.”

“What for? Meeting my mother again?”

“No. Well, yes but not only. I’m just... Fuck.”

“Language, Potter.” Draco showed Scorpius who was sucking on his father’s finger. He was hungry already.

“Sorry. I’m just a bit... scared to take the plane.”

Draco froze. He was rummaging inside the bag for Scorpius’ bottle and milk, and wasn’t quite sure of what he heard. “Sorry, what?”

“I said I’m scared. I’m scared to ride that fu- that plane. Happy?”

“You? Harry Potter? The great saviour of our world is scared of a plane? You know it flies, right? Aren’t you one of the best flyers ever?”

“Yes, Malfoy. On a broom. That _I_ have control on. Not in a big flying piece of metal ready to explode anytime.”

“That’s... Come on, Harry. We’re wizards!” He whispered and rolled his eyes. “We’re not going to explode. We would Apparate before.”

"Not if we don’t have the time to.”

Draco looked at Harry more closely. There was fear in his eyes. Pure terror. Draco put Scorpius back into his carriage and turned towards his lover, took his face in his hands and forced him to look at him.

“Harry. You need to calm down. Nothing is going to happen. We’re safe, okay? The three of us. We’re going to board this plane, take off and land in Nice in just two hours. Alright? You don’t have to be afraid. I’ll be with you all the time.”

“I know. But I don’t want anything to happen to you and Scorpius. Every time... I’m cursed, Draco. Every time I love someone, they die. And I can’t have this happen to you both. I love you way too much to risk your lives.”

Suddenly, all of Draco’s fears and doubts disappeared. Of course, Harry loved him. How could he ever doubt that? And now, he found out he wasn’t the only one with fears. Harry too was torturing himself with something and hiding it from him.

“Hey. Harry, look at me. I love you, okay? I love you and Scorpius loves you too. And we both know you will not let anything happen to us. Ever. You are not cursed. Trust me, I know a lot about those. Nothing will happen.” He repeated and leaned forward to kiss him.

He really didn’t mind kissing a man in public and was actually happy to show everyone this handsome man was all his.

Harry breathed in and out twice, closed his eyes and smiled. “Okay. Sorry I freaked out. It’s just new for me. Not taking a plane, but being in love. I’ve always been afraid of those engines, but I didn’t have anything to lose then. But now... I suddenly realized how much I have to lose, now.”

“You know, I had doubts too-” A cry stopped him.

“He’s hungry?”

“Yeah.” Draco picked the bottle in the bag, put the milk in it and discreetly warmed it with a non-verbal spell. “Can you pick him up?” He asked Harry and, when the baby was settled in the man’s arms, he gave him the bottle. “Here, you can feed him.”

“Okay.” Harry beamed. He loved taking care of Scorpius and Draco, who knew it, thought it would soothe him a bit. “What did you wanted to say earlier? That you had doubts too.”

Draco watched as his son sucked eagerly on the bottle’s nipple.

“I just feel... insecure. All the time. I know you love me, but I can’t help thinking that you’ll grow tired of me and leave us. I feel like you could leave me heart broken and, honestly, I don’t really care about me, but Scorpius... he doesn’t deserve to be abandoned.”

“You’re right. I love you. Merlin, I’m going to ride a damn plane for you. On Christmas Day! If that isn’t love...” Draco chuckled and searched for a bib and sneaked it under his son’s chin. “And I won’t leave you. I don’t know how I could make you understand what I feel for you. For both of you. It’s surreal! That’s why I’m so afraid of taking this plane. Of losing you. So, no. I won’t leave. You’ll have to deal with me until your death, or until you get rid of me. Because I’m not going to be the one leaving. I promise you.”

“You say it now, but... what if-”

"Draco."

“ _What if_ you do. If you decide to leave us. May it be tomorrow or in ten years. Can you... can you promise me that you’ll tell me? And that you won’t just disappear from mine and Scorpius’ lives?”

“I won’t, Draco. You can-”

“Just promise me, Harry.”

The man looked at him for a while. Draco was sure people around them heard the whole talk, but he really couldn’t care.

“If it can appease you. I promise you, Draco, that I will not disappear from your lives. I promise you that I will tell you if anything happens. And I promise not to break your heart.”

Draco closed his eyes and let the words run through his veins. “Thank you, Harry. It means a lot to me.”

“Good. Now that’s settled, can we talk about Astoria’s gift?”

Draco burst out laughing. The day before, the three of them spent Christmas Eve with Astoria at the nursing home and her gift to the new couple surprised them both. A one-week cruise on the Mediterranean Sea on next summer for just the two of them! He couldn’t believe she offered them that. Even the beautiful necklace he offered her seemed really pale next to it. The two men told her it was too much, but she had just laughed it off and waived her hand. There was no talk needed.

When Draco told her he wanted to go see his mother in France, she suggested he ask Harry to go with him. To enjoy this time together with Scorpius. And he did. And Harry said yes. So, here they were, on Christmas Day, waiting for an early flight to Nice to be in time for lunch with his mother.

“I know, it’s a bit too much.”

“ _A bit_ too much? She offered us a cruise, Draco! That’s awesome and I’m super happy to spend a full week on a boat with you, but like you said, it’s way too much! How can we thank her?”

“I think that’s her way of thanking us for taking care of Scorpius when she can’t. We don’t need to do anything, trust me.”

“Okay. But as soon as she’s feeling better, we have to offer her a trip too!”

Draco chuckled. “If you want to.”

An hour later, the three of them were in the plane, thirty thousand feet in the sky. Harry was seating by the window and Draco was next to him, Scorpius on his lap. Take off had been a bit stressing for the dark-haired man, but once they reach the cruising speed, he relaxed a bit. The weather was clear and they could see everything below. The Manche Sea at first, and now the land. It had snowed over France and even that high they could see it. Scorpius was strangely very calm, not at all needing the soothing Potion Draco brewed for him.

“Look! That’s Paris!” Harry squealed, showing a point by the window.

“Are you enjoying yourself?”

“Yeah. It’s amazing! Way less frightening than in my memories. We don’t fly that high on a-” He stopped talking, looked around them and whispered, “on a broom.”

“Yes. It’s very calming to look at the clouds from up there.”

“What time do we land, again?”

“Eleven. Then we have to take the renting car and there’s a one-hour drive to Saint-Raphael. You’re sure you want to drive? We could have booked a cab.”

“Yeah, don’t worry. I have had my driving license for five years and I don't have the opportunity to use it very often.”

“But you remember how to drive, right?” Draco frowned. When Harry suggested to rent a car, he thought it would be a good idea to have a mean of transport for the week, so they would be free to move wherever they wanted to.

“Of course, I do! I mostly have to drive for work, but I’m pretty good at it.”

After a two-hour flight and a one-hour drive, they finally arrived in Saint-Raphael and parked in front of Malfoy’s house. It was a pretty villa with white walls and ochre tiles on the roof in a calm neighbourhood. Draco couldn’t really remember the first time he came here, he felt like he did all his life, but knew he always loved it. So, when his mother chose to live here after the war, he was relieved. He knew she would find some kind of peace and happiness there.

Draco smiled when he saw his mother almost running towards them. Her blond hair seemed even lighter that before and her usually pale face had pretty colours. Was it because of sun, or happiness?

“My boys! You are finally here! I was worried something happened to you!”

“Sorry, Mother. We had trouble tucking Scorpius in this stupid baby seat.” He looked at Harry, both their eyes bright with amusement. They had trouble, indeed, installing the baby in the car. And after fifteen minutes of pushing and pulling, they had both seemed to remember they were wizards and spelled it correctly in place.

“Hello my Darling. How was your flight?” Narcissa Malfoy took her son in her arms and embraced him closely. He wasn’t used to that from his mother, but since his father’s death, things had changed.

“Good. The weather was nice and we didn’t have any turbulence.”

“Good, good. Hello Mr Potter.”

“Mrs Malfoy. It’s a pleasure to see you again. You seem to be doing well.”

“I am, thank you very much.” She said with a bit of an uptight smile.

Draco knew she had some concerns about his relationship with Harry. But she was visibly trying to act nice and he was thankful for that. He took Scorpius out of his seat, waking him up in the process, and turned back to his mother.

“Mother, here is Scorpius. Your grandson.”

The emotion he saw in her eyes, raw and pure, made his heart beat faster. Of course, she would love her grandson. But knowing it and seeing it were two different things. He gave his mother the baby and watched her cuddle him.

“Hello there, my boy. How cute you are.” The baby looked at her curiously, then to his father, and stretched. “Oh... you’re so big, already! I can’t believe you’re three-month old, now.”

“We should go inside, Mother. The weather is nice, but...”

“Of course, I don’t want him to catch a cold. Come in, boys.”

Draco and Harry took the luggage out of the car’s trunk and followed her into the house. The amazed look on Harry’s face made Draco laugh. The house was very pretty inside too. Warm and cosy, nicely furnished. The main room’s walls were all white and the brownish tiles on the floor felt welcoming. The dining room had a long oval-shaped table surrounded by ten chairs. On the left, three steps lower, was the living-room with comfy-looking armchairs and a wooden coffee table. On the right was the kitchen, not big but modern and practical. The three rooms all had French-doors opening on the covered terrace, the swimming-pool and the garden. The last rooms on ground floor were two bedrooms and two others were on first floor.

“I thought you would be more at ease in the guest house. I had Merry prepare it. This way, Scorpius can have his own room and you too.” She stopped on her tracks and looked at them. “Hum, I supposed you two would share a room, but...”

“Yes, Mother. That’s perfect. Thank you.” Draco smiled. She definitely was trying.

“Good. You can go put your things there, then we can eat.”

Draco gestured Harry to follow him. They outed the house and passed through the terrace, walked a few meters across the garden and reached a tinier house.

“So, this is our home?”

“For the next few days, yes.”

“And here I thought we would have to be discreet in bed. Finally, I can make you scream all night without worrying about your mother’s look the next morning.”

Draco chuckled. “We still have Scorpius next door, you know?”

“Right. Back to _Silencio_ , then.”

“You’re not a jerk, Potter. You’re a horny jerk.”

They stepped into the guest house and dropped the luggage in the nice living-room. Draco didn’t have to check the two bedrooms. Merry was as efficient as Poppy.

“Let’s go. I’m starving.” Harry said, but Draco stopped him.

“Wait.” He wrapped his arms around the man’s neck and kissed him. “Sorry.” He said after a moment. “I just really needed that.”

“Don’t apologize, Love. I’m always happy to kiss you.”

They smiled at each other and walked back to the main house only to find Narcissa sitting in the outdoor living room, Scorpius on her lap.

“Come and sit with me, boys. We can have the aperitif here.”

Draco frowned a little. “Isn’t it too cold?”

“Don’t worry, Dear. I casted a warming spell on the terrace.”

“Oh. Good, then.”

“So, how was Scorpius’ first flight? Did he cry?”

“Only a little when we landed. Otherwise, he was very calm.”

“Of course, he was. Because you are a perfect little boy, right? As nice as your father.” She cooed at Scorpius who just flapped his arms a little and babbled. “Did he eat already?”

“Yes, before we boarded. But he didn’t eat everything, so I guess he’ll be hungry again soon. Oh! I forgot his bag in the car!”

“I’ll go get it.” Harry said and stood up, disappearing in the house right away.

“So, is everything alright with... him?”

“You mean Harry?” She nodded and bounced Scorpius on her knees nervously. “Yes. Everything’s perfect, Mother.” He studied her face a little. What was she really thinking? She loved him enough to accept his relationship, but that didn’t mean she approved it. “I love him, you know? And he does too.”

“I know, Sweetheart. But... do you think it’s a good idea to start a new relationship now? With Scorpius and all... What if he leaves? Having a new-born is never easy.”

Draco flinched. Her fears mirrored his own almost perfectly. Did that make them more justified? No! Harry promised him he’ll never break his heart. “I know that. But Harry stayed when I most needed help. And he stayed after that. He’s not here only for the easy moments.”

“Well... He’s always had a hero complex.”

“Draco doesn’t need to be saved, Mrs Malfoy.” Mother and son looked at the former Gryffindor who sat back next to his lover. “And I’m not a hero. I’m actually quite selfish. But I love your son and I would never hurt him or Scorpius voluntarily.”

“You say that now, but things change.”

“Yes. We both know that. But we’re adults now and if anything happens or changes, we’ll talk it out. Maybe we’ll break up in a few months or in a few years, even if I doubt that. But it will never change my love for them.”

It was a good thing they weren’t alone, because Draco had a sudden and furious desire to jump on the man and make love to him. Harry looked and sounded both respectful and fierce. His eyes were almost glowing, giving goosebumps to the blonde man while his smile was... peaceful and happy.

“I guess I should thank you for loving my son and grandson, then. But I should also warn you. If you ever hurt them, you will learn what a mother can do to protect her family.”

“Trust me, Mrs Malfoy. I know perfectly well what a mother’s capable of.”

Harry and Narcissa looked at each other for a moment, a certain comprehension passing between them. Then, the woman smiled and called for her House Elf to bring the drinks and toasts.

*********

Scorpius had been spoiled for his first Christmas. After the ton of gifts he received from family and friends back at home, Narcissa added even more to the pile. Toys, clothes, a bank account... Draco didn’t even know what to think about it. But he remembered how he was spoiled too when he was a kid, so it wasn’t quite a surprise, after all.

His mother loved Draco’s gifts too. He offered her a beautiful painting made by Pansy and a very pretty and showy golden necklace. Harry too, brought something for her, and the tears that clouded her eyes upon discovering it took Draco by surprise.

“What...”

“I found it in Sirius’ house. And, as you’re a Black, I thought... It should be yours.”

She looked at the heavy-looking brooch in awe. The afternoon sun overflowing the living-room reflected on the big emerald. “That’s... Thank you, Mr Potter. I haven’t seen this jewel in years. It belonged to my grand-mother, Irma Black. I always remember her wearing it, even if I was still young when she died. You should... Maybe you should give it to Andromeda, instead.”

“I actually thought it would suit you better. I saw the tapestry and thought you looked a lot like your grand-mother.”

She widened her eyes. “That is what my father used to say. Thank you, Mr Potter. I really appreciate your gift.” Draco took Harry’s hand in his discreetly and squeezed it. The man didn’t tell him about this gift, only that he had an idea about what to offer to his mother. Narcissa reached into the Christmas tree and took a white envelope. “Here. It’s for both of you.”

The blonde man frowned. She already offered him a few things. Books, a new quill, and the keys to their family house in Scotland. She even offered Harry a book on Quidditch, which was nice of her. And safe. But now, she had another gift? For the two of them?

Draco took the envelope and opened it. Inside, was a piece of paper showing a reservation.

“What is it?” Harry asked, looking over his shoulder. It was written in French, and the man couldn't read it.

“A two nights stay in a hotel. In Saint-Jean-Cap-Ferrat?”

“Yes. It is near Nice, so you can go there on Thursday, stay two nights and leave on the first of January as planned. It’s a lovely hotel and a beautiful spot to see the fireworks over Nice.”

“Are you sure, Mother? It would mean you won’t see Scorpius as long as you wanted to.”

“Don’t worry, Draco Dear. I am planning to go back to England for Andy’s birthday next month. And maybe you could come back here for yours? And with Astoria, if she’s feeling better. And this summer too. Scorpius will be older; you could go to the beach with him!”

“Yes, it’s a good idea. Astoria offered us a cruise starting from Marseille. Maybe we could come here before or after.”

“Wonderful! I love cruises!” Harry let out a startled laugh. Clearly, the idea of Narcissa Malfoy on a cruise among thousands other people was surprising. “Last year, I went on this all-wizards luxury cruise in Greece. Absolutely unforgettable.” Well, that was more believable. “You will tell me when you want to come. I will make sure everything is perfect.”

“Thank you, Mother.” Draco yawned discreetly. At least he _tried_ to be discreet.

“You should go take a nap with Scorpius, boys. Merry will tell you when dinner is ready.”

“Okay. See you later.”

The two men stood up and went back the guest house where Scorpius was already sleeping for about an hour now. They both undressed and lied under the sheets. It’s been a long day and Draco could already feel his eyes close. He moved closer to Harry and buried himself in his arms.

“You’re all warm, baby.”

“You too. It feels nice.”

“It went well, right?” Harry asked, slight worry in his voice.

“Yes. You were perfect. You always are.”

“Do you really want to go to this hotel? Or do you want to stay here with your mother?”

“I think we should go. She obviously wants us to, or she wouldn’t have suggested it in the first place. Plus, it will be nice to end the year and start next one just the three of us. Don’t you think?”

“Yes. I think it will be perfect. I love you, Draco. I know you know but... I really love you.”

“I love you too.” Draco murmured against his lips as they kissed.

********

The week went by quickly with the two men and the baby spending some quality time with Narcissa at home or outside. They went to the beach which was nearly empty at this season, to the countryside, they visited Saint-Raphael, Frejus and even Cannes. Narcissa even took care of Scorpius one night so that Draco and Harry could go on a date. They made love almost every night, each time more passionate than the previous one. They even switched, Harry bottoming for Draco, but as enjoyable as it was, they quickly switched back, Draco preferring to feel Harry inside of him.

Then, after five days, they finally left for Saint-Jean-Cap-Ferrat on the Thursday and discovered the Grand Hotel du Cap Ferrat. Harry watched in awe as Draco checked them in at the desk in fluent French.

“Vous êtes logés dans la suite palace vue mer, Mr Malfoy.” _You are staying in the Palace Sea-view Suite, Mr Malfoy._

“Parfait. Avez-vous ajouté un lit bébé, comme demandé ?” _Perfect. Did you add a crib, as asked?_

“Oui. Il est déjà installé dans la chambre. N’hésitez pas à appeler le service d’étage si vous souhaitez changer la disposition.” _Yes. It is alrealy settled in the bedroom. Feel free to call the room service if you want to change the disposition._

“Nous le ferons. Merci.” _We will. Thank you._

“Très bien. Il me faut juste une signature ici, puis quelqu’un vous conduira à votre suite. Souhaitez-vous que je vous réserve une table dans l’un de nos restaurants pour le dîner ?” _Good. I just need a signature here, then I will have someone show you to your suite. Do you need a reservation in one of our restaurants for dinner?_

“Non, merci. Nous avons prévu de manger dehors. Par contre, je ne sais pas si c’est encore possible de réserver une table pour demain soir ?” _No, thanks you. We are going to eat outside. However, I don’t know if it’s still possible to book a table for tomorrow night?_

“Le soir du réveillon est toujours très demandé, mais nous avons toujours des tables réservées exclusivement pour les suites. Je peux donc vous ajouter aux réservations.” _New Year’s Eve is always very popular, but we always have tables exclusively booked for the suites. So, I can add you to the reservations._

“Parfait, merci beaucoup.” _Perfect, Thank you very much._

Draco signed a paper, took the key and turned to Harry. “It’s all set. Let’s go to our room.”

A groom took their luggage to the elevator and led them to the third level and to their suite. It was beautiful. A big living-room was on the right, and the bedroom on the left with a closet and a sitting area. The bathroom was all made of marble with a large bathtub and a walk-in shower. All three rooms had French-doors leading to a huge balcony and a stunning view on the Mediterranean Sea.

“Now I know from where we’ll watch the fireworks, tomorrow.” Draco grinned as he lied down on one of the sunbeds on the terrace.

Harry looked at a sleeping Scorpius in his stroller in the bedroom and came to sit beside his boyfriend. “The view’s beautiful.”

“It is. Mother chose well.” He looked carelessly at the dark-haired man until something caught his eye. “Harry... is that a hard-on in your pants?”

Harry’s gaze moved down to his lap. “Yeah. Why? Do you want to take care of it?”

“Just... Why? Is the view that exciting?”

“No. Just you speaking French. It’s terribly sexy.”

Draco turned to him, grinning. “Is it? Est-ce que je t’excite, mon amour ?” _Do I arouse you, my love?_

“Stop that! Scorpius is sleeping inside. That’s your mother’s only mistake. Choosing a one-bedroom suite.”

“The hotel doesn’t have two-bedrooms suites, I think. But I could ask.”

“Hey, I’m joking. We fucked every night at your mother’s house. Two nights without sex won’t kill us.”

“It could. Sex with you is _really_ good.”

“Could we stop talking about sex? Or else I’ll end up shagging you right here. And I don’t want us to be kicked out for exhibition.”

Draco turned his head left and right. “No one can see us, you know?”

“Yes, but you’re very loud.”

“True.” Draco stood up and extended his hand. “Come with me.”

“Where?”

“The bathroom. It’s next to the bedroom, so we can hear Scorpius if he wakes up. I just want to blow you so you won’t be all excited when we go out for dinner.”

Harry laughed but took his hand and followed him inside. “How kind of you, Mr Malfoy!”

***********

Draco sighed. He felt so good. In a bit less than one hour, they would leave their suite and drive to the airport to go home. This week has been wonderful and the last two days even more. Being all alone with his son and with Harry in such a beautiful place felt nice. And peaceful. The night before, they ate at the hotel’s restaurant and ordered champagne in their room. The two lovers stayed up late, waiting for midnight and the fireworks, cheering and talking about the new year, about their projects, what they expected for the next twelve months. Draco felt happier than ever.

He couldn’t know what the future holds. He couldn’t know if Harry will stay with them or leave in a few months. He couldn’t know if Astoria would ever get better and come back to live at the Manor with them, help him raise their son. He couldn’t know all that.

But for the first time ever, he chose not to worry about that. He chose to live the moment. For now, Harry was here with him, he loved him and Scorpius and was planning to move in with them. For now, Astoria was slowly getting better and, with the help of Draco and Scorpius, she would be on the right track. For now, Draco was happy and peaceful. He let all his demons and fears behind and welcomed the uncertain but bright future before them. He embraced all his doubts and threw them by the window the night before.

This new year would be amazing. And even if it wasn’t, he would make it amazing. Because he was the one to decide what he did with his life. And because he finally had everything he wished for years ago. A family, a son, friends... and Harry. The love of his life.

Draco slowly looked away from the window and back to the bed. There, Harry was lying on his back, his eyes closed. Settled securely on his chest, Scorpius was sleeping soundly on his belly, wearing his bunny onesie. The sight was lovely, warm. It felt like home. Draco walked to the bed, lied next to the two men of his life and smiled when Harry opened his eyes and looked at him.

“Is it time to go?” He whispered, not wanting to wake the baby up.

“Not yet. Go back to sleep.”

“Okay. I love you, Draco.”

“I love you too. You and our son. More than anything.”

The future could wait. His present was perfect.

-THE END-


End file.
